All the stockings, hung with care
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! The requested 2013 Christmas/New Year's fics, as per the prompts from both LiveJournal and Facebook. Draco/Ginny, Draco/Ginny/Blaise, Pansy/Ginny. All unrelated fics, ranging from T to M rating. Merry Christmas, don't forget to hang your stockings with care!
1. For Julie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's note:** The following are all prompts that I have received on either LiveJournal or Facebook for Christmas. They are unrelated, and mostly feature different ships. The prompts will be listed at the top.

I hope you enjoy them!

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Julie

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ship: Ginny/Blaise/Draco

Rating: M

Request: Christmas time of year. Ginny is trying to convince them to try drinking Eggnog. But they have better things in mind to do. Pure smut.

Anything else needed: Trio Bashing please. Molly bashing too if possible.

...

"It's got raw eggs, Ginevra. I refuse to willingly drink something that could kill me," Draco drawled.

"I don't see how it's going to kill you," Ginny said, holding the goblet out again. "Just try it; I even put your favourite Firewhisky in it!"

"You wasted my favourite Firewhisky on that disgusting tripe?"

"Oh, calm down, Draco. It's not like you can't buy more. Besides, it might improve the taste. Why don't you try it?" Blaise said, grinning at him.

Draco scoffed at him, glowering. "After you then, Blaise."

"Not bloody likely," Blaise scoffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sipped at the eggnog herself. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever drunk (Polyjuice Potion with bubbling _bits_ in it came to mind), but she could understand why her boyfriends didn't want to try it either. The Firewhisky didn't help the taste one bit, but Ginny wasn't going to admit _that_, so she lowered the goblet and smiled at them brightly as if it tasted like Heaven itself. Her boyfriends were both watching her as if they thought she'd keel over dead any moment.

"Delicious. And I'm not dead, see?" she added, splaying her arms.

Blaise and Draco glanced at each other for less than a second, agreeing on a plan silently. They were upon her in the breath, their arms winding around her body and their mouths descending on her skin, their hot kisses warming her cool body easily. Blaise's lips curved into a grin as he pulled the goblet out of her grasp, not wanting to be covered in eggnog anymore than he wanted to drink the vile stuff, and threw the bloody drink, goblet and all, straight into the fireplace. The Firewhisky in the drink made the flames explode with a rush of heat, but as nothing caught fire (a special charm was on the fireplace to stop something like that from happening), they didn't seem to care. Draco unbuttoned Ginny's shirt, his fingers playing against her skin as they trailed up to her semi-exposed breasts. Blaise kissed her mouth, drawing out little moans and gasps as his tongue slid against and between her lips gently, his hands squeezing her hips in sync with his tongue.

"_Oh my god!_"

The shrill exclamation could only come from one person, and Draco and Blaise pulled away from Ginny reluctantly, both shielding her from the newcomers (for where one roamed, the other two were never far behind) as they re-buttoned her shirt reluctantly. Two Glamour spells were performed silently, Ginny looking between them with an apologetic look.

"You don't have a thing to be sorry about, love," Blaise assured her, kissing her lips briefly.

"Not a damn thing, so chin up," Draco added, cupping her chin to give her a more luxurious kiss. "Now, let's see how long it takes to get rid of these bastards, and then we'll continue."

"Any bets?" Blaise asked with a snicker.

"Four minutes," Ginny said, a grin flitting across her face.

"That's ambitious; last year was eight," Draco murmured. "I'll go seven."

"Five," Blaise said, and with their bets placed, they all turned around to face the Golden Trio.

"Ginny made eggnog, why don't you three try it?" Draco offered far too pleasantly.

He was hoping that it killed them, she was sure of it.

"It's the recipe Mum gave me; Never-Fail Eggnog," Ginny added when the other three looked uncertain about the drink's contents - she was renown for terrible cooking, despite her best efforts.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all perked up at that, taking a goblet each and drinking more than they should have on their first try. The Firewhisky content was a bit stronger than it should have been (Ginny might've accidentally poured more than she intended to use when Blaise came upon her in the kitchen suddenly, scaring the shit out of her), and they started coughing miserably as the Firewhisky burned their throats.

"Geez, Ginny, are you sure this is Mum's recipe?" Ron asked, his face turning an unsightly splotchy red colour.

"Of course I am; Errol delivered it," she replied, not bothering to mention that the recipe didn't include alcohol.

Harry set his goblet aside, moving away as if he could pretend that he'd simply forgotten to finish the concoction. Hermione sipped at the drink now, having learnt her lesson. Ron, on the other hand, determined that drinking the rest of his goblet in one shot would somehow lessen the awful taste.

"You're not going to drink any more, Harry?" Ginny asked with wide eyes, hiding her grin as he blushed red and took the goblet up again reluctantly.

"Molly's mentioned that you're not coming to the Burrow tomorrow for Christmas lunch. So, what are you three planning on doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked, trying to offer a smile despite her still-burning throat.

"Have sex," Blaise and Draco said immediately.

Harry choked on his drink while Ron just seemed to choke on the air itself.

"In fact, we'd be having sex already if it weren't for this obligatory pre-Christmas meeting," Draco added sourly.

Ginny couldn't really deny that so she decided to just keep quiet. Her brother turning various shades of red and purple was entertaining enough for the moment. Neither Harry nor Hermione seemed to realise that Ron was coming close to asphyxiating himself, and Ginny reluctantly hit him with a Calming Charm. He drew in a deep breath somewhat gratefully, but that didn't lessen the anger he directed towards her.

"In fact, if you'd be so kind as to leave us to what you've already so rudely interrupted, I think we can all agree to put this obligatory meeting down as a smashing success, inform Molly that we won't need to see each other until the new year, at least, and no one has to get hexed. Don't you agree?" Blaise said, looking between the Golden Trio slowly.

"Or we could prolong this whole ordeal for another hour, if you'd prefer. Do you remember what happened the last time you challenged us to a wizard's duel?" Draco added with a smirk.

Harry's jaw tightened at the memory, rubbing at his arm where a particularly nasty hex had landed last year. Hermione looked apprehensive, and Ron even seemed wary of staying any longer.

"Agreed," Hermione said suddenly, obviously surprising her two friends.

She didn't bother with any further niceties, but instead turned and left, taking both Harry and Ron's hands and all but pulling them out of the room with her.

"Have a merry Christmas!" Ginny called after them sweetly, laughing as Draco and Blaise pulled her between them once more.

"We'll undress you slowly and spoil you silly tomorrow, love, but tonight, we just want to fuck you senseless," Draco breathed heavily against her neck, pressing light kisses to her skin.

"Oh, yes please," she murmured, resting her head back against Draco's shoulder so he had better access to her.

"Thank all the gods," Blaise murmured, a spell removing their clothing without another word of warning.

Draco's lips pressed to her neck, and Blaise's hands slid down her sides. She shivered at his touch, grinning as she whispered naughty things in Draco's ear. Ginny laughed as Draco gave a growl, pressing his body against hers so she could feel his hard length. Blaise's hand slipped between her legs, and her laugh turned into a moan. She kissed him, rising on her tiptoes, knowing that they would both hold her easily. Blaise's free hand held her hip while his other continued to stroke her, his thumb rubbing against her clit gently. Her kiss became more heated with each passing second, her lips and teeth and tongue working to bring him to the edge. Draco started caressing her breasts, his fingers light on her skin as he brushed under her breasts and trailed down her ribs before repeating the action. Ginny groaned into Blaise's mouth, feeling his lips curve into a smile against hers, and Draco bit the curve of her shoulder, his palms moving against her hardened nipples. They'd promised to fuck her, but they were taking their sweet time about it, and she needed to be fucked now. She made a small noise of frustration before her hand slid down Blaise's chest, lower, and lower, until she held his cock. Ginny stroked him firmly, smirking when Blaise pulled away to breathe deeply, a shudder racking through his body.

"Fuck, Gin," he groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

Draco snickered against her throat, moving slightly to whisper in his ear. "Let's tease Blaise, shall we, love?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Ginny moaned.

She felt him grin against her skin again, then Draco moved so he was positioned directly behind Blaise. They both worked at him until Blaise was a quivering heap between them, his body on fire, his cock hard as a fucking rock, and if he didn't get fucked or get to fuck them in the next minute, he was going to kill them both for teasing him like this. Over Blaise's shoulder, Ginny met Draco's gaze and grinned, standing up tall so she could kiss him over their lover's shoulder. Their bodies pressed up against Blaise's in all kinds of wicked ways, and at the same moment, they slid in and around Blaise, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck_fuck_fuck," Blaise hissed, rocking his hips into Ginny and then against Draco. "We... we were meant ... to tease you, Gin."

"I like this idea better," she replied, watching as his eyes darkened in pure lust and he thrust up into her again.

Draco leaned forward, pressing a kiss just below Blaise's ear before taking his lobe between his teeth, nipping at him gently. Blaise shuddered, his eyes closing as he tried to keep some semblance of control. Then Ginny squeezed around him, and _fuck control_. He lifted Ginny up so she was eye level to him, his hands tight on her hips as he slid her down onto his cock firmly, watching her expressions. Draco swore softly behind him, the hiss low and warm in his ear, and he could feel his lover throb inside him. They might think to tease Blaise, but he **always** gave as good as he got. He smirked and continued teasing them as they teased him, and they soon fell into a rhythm of hands, fingers, lips, mouths, teeth, limbs, and bodies.

"Fuck_fuck_harder_ohgodsplease_fuck_harder_," Ginny's mantra rang in his ears as she began to clench around him tightly.

She orgasmed hard a moment later, her fingers scratching his chest as she screamed out her release, their names on her lips. Blaise followed her with a groan of desire, his ears still ringing with her scream, and then Draco was _fuckBlaisefuckfuck_ing in his ear, his own release following a second later. Ginny had curled herself around Blaise's body, and started to stroke Draco's hair as he pressed worn kisses to her lips.

"Bed, before you fall asleep on me," Blaise murmured, his hands trailing down Ginny's spine to grasp her buttocks and thighs.

"Only if you carry me there," Ginny replied, grinning against the curve of his shoulder.

Blaise turned with her in his embrace, nudging and kissing Draco back until he fell onto their bed. He pulled out of Ginny gently before placing her on the mattress next to Draco and crawling up beside her. Draco did a quick Cleaning Charm on the three of them before pulling their thick blanket up over their naked bodies. He and Blaise wrapped themselves around Ginny, who simply muttered about not being a body pillow like she always did, but didn't try to move them. She had done that once, and ended up pulling them back over her before she could fall asleep.

"You've made New Year's Eve plans with your mothers, right?" Ginny asked with a yawn.

"Yes, love. Christmas until New Year's, we've got you to ourselves," Draco said, kissing her cheek.

"Good; have you turned the fireplace off? I know my mother's going to firecall at a gods' awful hour tomorrow morning otherwise."

"Shit," Blaise muttered. "We'll set it to silent."

"That never works," Ginny muttered, but was already falling asleep and couldn't bring herself to do anything about it now.

Draco and Blaise both kissed her as she drifted off to sleep, kissing each other luxuriously before they too fell asleep on either side of her.

...

Ginny was woken at 5am by a worried house elf.

"Wrimy is sorry, Miss, but Miss' mother is calling. She is calling too many times and won't stop," the poor creature said, pulling on his ears.

"All right, I'll get up. Good gods', don't let Draco or Blaise wake up at this time," she muttered, sliding out from between them and taking the robe Wrimy handed her.

Ginny went downstairs to see her mother's face in the flames.

"Oh, Ginny, thank goodness. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all sick. They said it was the eggnog you made; are you sure you followed my recipe correctly? Are you all right? You're looking a little flushed there, dear. Maybe you should come to the Burrow so I can look after you."

"I'm fine, Mum. I was just shagging my boyfriends, so if you don't mind, I'd really like to get back to them," Ginny said with a sweet smile.

Molly opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking stunned. "Oh. Uh, oh... Oh, dear."

"Merry Christmas, Mum," Ginny called, shutting the fireplace grate on her before she could think of a response. "Wrimy, set all of the fireplaces to block incoming firecalls, and make sure that any owls not deemed important are left until the new year. That includes any late Christmas cards. If I receive a Howler, chuck the damn thing in the kitchen furnace - but after you've finished cooking."

Wrimy nodded firmly, thanking her before disappearing to set all of the Manor fireplaces as she'd instructed. Ginny went back upstairs, removed her robe, and climbed straight back into bed with her boyfriends, intent on sleeping until midday. To everyone else, it was Christmas Day, but to her it was just another day that she could spend with her lovers, and - even if they were acting like prats or she was being stubborn - that made every day feel like it was Christmas.

...

End of prompt.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to Julie for the prompt!

...


	2. For AirmidM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For AirmidM

Fandom: HP

Ship: DBG of course

Rating: go crazy with it or not, however it plays out.

Request: Draco and Blaise celebrate Yule (21st Dec) and the Weasley's have adopted Christmas. So, when DBG show up at The Burrow for Xmas, the reactions of her family to her gifts from B and D are priceless. Bonus if Molly has demanded that Ginny bring her 'beau' and only Billy, Charlie, and George know that she has TWO of them, instead of just one. Just for an added WTF, Ron can be reasonable about it all if it fits.

Anything else needed: You know me, so you know what goes and what doesn't. As usual, a new Nev for your collection for Princess Bride quotes.

...

Ginny Apparated to the Burrow on Christmas Day, prepared to have lunch with her family. Her stomach had barely settled from the pull of her Apparation before her mother was upon her, and Ginny didn't even have enough time to take her outer robe off before Molly was asking questions.

"Ginny, I see that you've arrived alone. Perhaps you didn't get my owl?" Molly asked, her hands crossed over her chest. "I wouldn't know, since you haven't replied and it's been a full week! I've been waiting months to be introduced to this boyfriend of yours, and I refuse to bring in the new year without meeting him!"

"Errol's fairly hard to miss, Mum. I got your letter, and I promise, I won't be alone soon," she said with a quick smile.

"So your boyfriend's finally decided to grace us with his presence then?" Arthur asked jovially, looking a little red-cheeked and red-nosed from too much of Molly's special eggnog.

"Don't be like that, Arthur. It was hard enough to find out that Ginny had a boyfriend, never mind that I found out through Charlie!" Molly admonished, shooing Arthur out to the snow-covered patio to check the Warming Charms were still in place. "You let me know the minute your boyfriend's here, and I'll make sure he gets his present before everyone else makes a fuss over him," she said, patting her arm fondly.

Molly frowned slightly at the feel of the material beneath her hand. Ginny wanted to wince as a look of comprehension filled her mother's face. The material was much softer, warmer, and not to mention expensive, than anything Ginny usually wore. It was one of her many Yule presents, and she had hoped to avoid any questions about them until her boyfriends arrived to back her up.

"Is this a new robe, Ginny?"

"Yes. It was a Yule present from..."

"A Yule present?" Molly interrupted, frowning. "But we celebrate Christmas," she said, feeling a little foolish even as the words left her mouth.

"Gin-bug, there you are! Here, let me take your robe," George said gallantly, stopping the conversation (and impending inquisition) as he took Ginny's outer robe.

A rooster crowed loudly - the timer in the kitchen - and Molly jumped at the sound, her hand pressed to her chest to steady her wildly beating heart. "That'll be the roast dinner," she said, hurrying off to the kitchen.

George winked at Ginny and bustled her off to the lounge room. "I take it Mother dearest still doesn't know?" he asked with a grin.

"Know what exactly?" Charlie asked from his spot by the fireplace.

"That Gin's shacking up with two men instead of just one, of course," Bill replied for them, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"Don't say it like that, you're making me feel awful," Ginny muttered.

"Oh, how can we do that when you're adorned so prettily, Gin? I suppose the necklace is a gift from your beloved beaus?" Charlie asked with a grin, spying the silver necklace hanging about her neck.

Ginny flushed and tucked it back beneath her shirt. "Yes, it is. Just keep quiet about Draco and Blaise, will you? I don't want anyone to overreact. I'll tell Mum and Dad before they get here," she added quickly.

Two loud Apparation noises sounded, and George poked his head out, only to return a few seconds later with a broad grin. "A little late for that, Gin-bug. They've just arrived."

Cursing under her breath - _they were half an hour early, damn them_ - Ginny left the lounge room before Ron or her father came upon them and hexed them. Draco and Blaise looked good, she could admit that even while annoyed at them, the former dressed in a green shirt and black pants, and the latter dressed in opposite colours. Amazingly, they were both wearing brightly flashing candy canes on their shirts, and even seemed pleased to see her, despite the expression she knew must be on her face.

"Hello, Gin-love," Draco said, kissing her cheek, Blaise echoing his sentiment and action a heartbeat later.

"Hello. What are you two wearing?" she asked incredulously, her worry forgotten briefly.

"You asked us to come dressed for Christmas; this was as much as I could convince Draco to agree to," Blaise said, grinning slightly.

"You're here early; I haven't had a chance to tell them yet," Ginny said softly, knowing that their Apparation sounds would have been heard and they would be found sooner than later.

"Ginny, is that your boyfriend?" Molly called, wiping her hands on a towel and leaving the kitchen. "Oh, hello. Ginny, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was bringing his friend along too. Now, which one is the young man you're dating?"

Draco and Blaise both turned to look at Ginny, and in that glance, she knew that they would go along with whatever she said to her mother. Ginny's opinion of them mattered more than her family's, and they didn't care if they had to lie their way through lunch if it would help her. She smiled at them, so utterly grateful she had such loving boyfriends, and stepped forward to take both of their hands.

"I'm dating both of them, Mum."

Behind her, she swore that she _heard_ Charlie, Bill and George's jaws drop simultaneously from their vantage point in the lounge room.

"_Both?!_ Oh... Oh, my... I... I only made one jumper," Molly said in a fluster, looking anywhere but her daughter and her boyfriends.

"That's all right, Mother, Blaise can have my jumper," Bill offered, coming out of the lounge room with a broad grin.

Charlie and George were a step behind him, and Ginny didn't know whether she wanted to hug or hex them.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I insist that you keep it," Blaise said quickly.

Arthur chose that moment to come back inside, rubbing his gloved hands together to try and warm them. He smiled hesitantly, looking between Ginny and the two men on either side of her. He knew who they were of course - any one that so much as glanced at _The Quibbler_ or _The Daily Prophet_ knew who they were - but their presence in his home still didn't connect until he noticed that Ginny was holding their hands tightly.

"Ginny? Why are those two here?" Arthur asked weakly, staring at his youngest daughter in a mix of shock, surprise, and a little disappointment. Everyone knew the Malfoy and Zabini's were purists.

"They're not like the their families, Dad," Ginny said, hurt at the disappointment in his eyes.

"We assure you of that, Mr. Weasley," Blaise added smoothly while Draco tried hard not to bristle at his immediate presumption.

"I am nothing like my father, and I can promise that I'm not the same git I was in Hogwarts," Draco said, his jaw clenched though he tried to smile.

"Honestly, Dad, do you think I'd be dating them if they were horrid bastards?" Ginny said.

Another rooster crowing went off, startling them all. Molly bustled off to the kitchen, taking her husband with her to give him a good talking to. George, Charlie and Bill just chuckled to each other at their father's expression and returned to the lounge room. Ginny, Draco and Blaise were left alone in a matter of seconds, and she sighed as she turned to hug them both tightly.

"I'm sorry about that; I thought I'd have more time to break the news."

"Not a problem, love. My mother's reaction was much worse," Blaise said with a snicker.

"As was mine," Draco added, shuddering at the memory of his mother's immediate response regarding grandchildren.

"Don't say that too soon, we've still got the Golden Trio to worry about. They'll be here in half an hour or so," Ginny said with a sigh.

"So, are you going to give us the grand tour, or do we have to go poking our heads in rooms on our own?" Blaise asked, grinning as he looked around.

"Oh, gods, don't do that. Fleur's sleeping in Bill's old room - international Apparation gives her a migraine - and there'll be hell to pay if anyone wakes her, even you two," she muttered before leading them through the lower level of the house.

_Kitchen_ - they could hear Molly telling Arthur very firmly that he would not ruin their daughter's chance at happiness, and his demure 'yes dear' in response. _Lounge room_ - Bill, Charlie, and George were listening to an old Quidditch repeat on the Wireless and cheering on opposite teams; they'd probably end up having a scuffle when the Harpies won. _Dining room_ - Percy's in there with Ministry work, which is why we're eating outside on the patio in this ridiculous weather (they could hear him muttering about the standard size of cauldrons and decided not to interrupt him). _Scullery_ - don't look in there, dear gods, just don't. Mum's had to put the ghoul in there so we could have enough room to fit everyone, and it's a right bloody mess (the ghoul banged his chains against the wash basin as if to prove her right).

Ginny guided them back towards the lounge room, but bypassed the room and headed up the stairs to the next landing.

"Just how many floors does the Burrow have, Gin?" Blaise asked, seeing another set of stairs.

"Uh, five and a half," she said, taking a moment to think about it. "Then there's the attic, so I suppose six."

"How do you have half a floor?" Draco asked, curious and wary at the same time.

"Mum's got Dad adding on another section for Bill and Fleur's baby. They want to have a nursery for the kid.

"This floor's got my bedroom; the second floor has George's room and Percy's, though George's looks like a storage room with all of the stuff for Wheezes he's got packed in there," she said with a grin. "Bill and Charlie are on the third floor, the nursery's going to be on the next floor, but for now, Mum and Dad are on the fourth. Ron's on the fifth, and then there's the attic above him. It's all boring past this point," she added quickly, taking their hands.

"As you wish, Gin-love," Draco said with a chuckle as he let her lead them to her bedroom.

Blaise closed the door behind them. Ginny just grinned and kissed Draco eagerly, pressing him up against her bedroom door. Blaise was curious about Ginny's room, and decided to look around before joining in. Posters of the Weird Sisters and the Quidditch captain of Holyhead Harpies littered the walls, and he snorted in amusement when he saw the intrigued look Gwenog Jones was directing at Ginny's display with Draco behind him.

"Blaise, are you going to stop eyeing off Captain Jones and join us, or do you need some alone time in Gin's room?" Draco snickered.

"That kinky witch is watching you two," he said, turning to join them without retorting to Draco's barb.

"Well, now she can watch the three of us," Ginny murmured, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely.

"Ginny! Your brother's here with Hermione and Harry! We're opening presents!" Molly called.

She pulled away from Blaise reluctantly, her forehead bumping against his shoulder. "Just how hungry are you?"

"We don't have to stay, Gin-love. We can go home and order Chinese food from that place you like," Blaise offered, hugging her gently.

"Oh, don't tempt me with Chinese food," Ginny groaned.

"We'll have that tomorrow then," Draco said, grinning. "Come on, love. We don't want to keep your mother waiting, not while there's presents to be opened."

"Hmm, speaking of, who's going to have the jumper?"

"If I say I'll have it, does that mean I have to wear it straight away?" Draco asked, opening the door.

"Yes, it usually means that, Malfoy. Mum sent me up to get you, Ginny," Ron said, turning on his heel and leaving without waiting for a response.

Ginny frowned and ran after Ron, stopping him at the top of the stairs. "Hey, wait... Come on, it's Christmas. I haven't seen you in weeks, and that's all I get?"

Ron hugged her briefly and ruffled her hair. "Nice to see you, Gin-bug. So what're you doing with those two? They're not good enough for you, you know."

"Please, you've said that about every guy I've dated, Ron," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Be nice, okay? I really like Draco and Blaise."

"I'll think about it. Come on, you two. The presents aren't going to unwrap themselves," Ron called to Draco and Blaise, heading back downstairs.

"What, no self-unwrapping paper? Deal breaker, that is, Gin-love," Blaise snickered.

"Oh, shush," she said, elbowing him despite her grin.

"There you three are! Come in, dears, sit down. Tell me everything you gave Ginny for Yule," Molly said with a warm smile.

"I don't know if there's enough time for that," Ginny muttered under her breath. It had taken what felt like half the day to unwrap all of the presents they'd given her!

"Oh, and before I forget, here's your jumper. You two can share it for a few days while I knit the next one in time for the new year, can't you?" Molly asked, looking between Draco and Blaise hopefully.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Blaise said with a warm smile.

"I'll have the honour of wearing it first, thank you very much. You're likely to spill your lunch on it, you slob," Draco said to Blaise with a grin.

Ginny snorted at the idea of Blaise ever being a slob; even his old and lazy clothes were always clean and pressed. Draco tore open the present quickly, grinning at the sight of the plain black jumper.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley; it's lovely," he said, unpinning his candy cane brooch before pulling the jumper on. Swiping his hair back into place, Draco pinned the flashing brooch on his jumper and then turned to Blaise and Ginny. "So, how do I look?"

"Well, I'd actually go outside with you wearing that, so it's already a better look than some of your current clothing," Blaise said, smirking.

"Shove off, you prat. Gin-love, what do you think?"

"You look very handsome," she replied with a laugh, moving to hug him. "Come on, you've both got my presents to open now."

"I thought you already gave us our presents on Yule?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Only a couple; I always seem to forget about Yule."

"What's Yule?" Harry asked Hermione with a frown.

"It's a celebration similar to Christmas that's celebrated on the 21st to coincide with the Winter Solstice. It's usually celebrated by pagans in the Muggle world," she added, looking at the two rich heirs curiously.

"It's actually been observed by the older magical families for far longer than Muggles have celebrated it," Ron added. "What? I know things too, y'know."

Harry nodded quickly to reassure his best mate, but he still didn't look overly convinced.

Over by the fireplace, Ginny was watching Draco and Blaise opening their presents, telling her parents and brothers just what her boyfriends had bought for her (silver necklace, winter robes, new Quidditch supplies, as well as a new broomstick - the latest Firebolt 360 - the list went on) while her family simply stared in shock, jaws hanging open. Even Percy had stopped working long enough to open presents and looked distracted by her list.

"You're not going to make a fuss about her dating them, then?" Harry asked, still wary about how calm Ron was handling all of this.

"Nah, not much point to it, really. She's as happy as I've ever seen her. Besides, by the end of the day, I'm planning on getting photographic evidence of both Malfoy and Zabini wearing gaudy paper Christmas hats," Ron said with a chuckle. "I'll use that as target practice if I come to my senses and get annoyed at them again."

Ginny laughed as Draco and Blaise kissed her cheeks, thanking her for the silk ties she'd bought them. As everyone else seemed to realise that they had their own presents to open, the attention was taken away from the three laughing people. Draco smirked at Ginny on seeing the note she had included with his tie, and gave her a wink. Blaise snickered lowly on reading his own note, silently planning to leave as soon as lunch was finished to test the ties as Ginny had suggested.

In the kitchen, the rooster alarm crowed loudly, and Molly made her way through the messy maze of paper and Spellotape to serve lunch. Arthur ushered everyone outside to the patio. Ginny lingered behind, gathering the mess and throwing it into the fireplace, the paper curling and the tape melting easily. Draco and Blaise stayed with her to help, candy cane brooches still flashing. She kissed them eagerly now that they were alone once more, sighing happily as they slipped their warm hands under her jumper.

"Gin! Come on, I'll eat all the chicken drumsticks on my own if you three don't hurry up," Ron called, smirking a bit on seeing her flushed face that had nothing to do with the warm lounge room.

"Please, you would attempt to do that anyway!" Ginny said, grinning at him briefly.

Draco and Blaise removed their hands from her body reluctantly, fixing her clothes and hair before following Ron outside.

"Hey, listen, you two," Ron said, waiting until Ginny went ahead to get Draco and Blaise's attention. "I'm glad you're making her smile, but I swear, if you ever do anything to hurt my baby sister, I'll lock you up in Azkaban for so long you'll forget your own names, got it?"

They'd already had similar conversations with Bill (locked in an Egyptian tomb), Charlie (fed to a dragon) and George (used as test subjects, which was a chilling thought at the best of times), but Draco and Blaise simply nodded seriously in response. (Percy would later threaten them with bureaucratic Spellotape, and that in and of itself was terrifying enough.)

"We would never hurt Ginevra intentionally, Weasley," Draco promised.

"Thanks for not hexing us on sight," Blaise added with a grin.

"I had two Calming Draughts before coming here; George thought to warn me ahead of time," Ron admitted.

"Right... So you might hex us next time?" Draco asked warily.

"I might not; I think I'm just getting used to you not being gits now. Keep it that way," Ron said, clapping them both on the shoulders as he went to sit with Harry and Hermione.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with slight frowns. Shrugging to each other, they went to sit on either side of Ginny, knowing that she was worth whatever her family threatened them with.

Ginny smiled at both of them brilliantly, squeezing their hands in support as they sat down and listened to the rest of Molly's toast about family, friends, and Christmas. Wrapping their arms around Ginny's waist, Draco and Blaise used their free hands to take up their goblets and echo the toast Molly had given.

"Merry Christmas to all!"

...

End of prompt.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.

Thanks to AirmidM for the prompt!

...


	3. For Kara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Kara

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ship: Ginny/Blaise/Draco

Rating: M

Request: Ginny is dating both Blaise and Draco, unknown to her family and friends though they know she is seeing someone. Then she needs to split the holidays between her family, Blaise's mother and Draco's family. Which boyfriend will she bring home to family?

Anything else needed: Smut and a little drama. Harry and Ron bashing. c:

...

_Okay, you're visiting Blaise and his mother for Christmas Eve, then going to The Burrow for Christmas (so no sex on Christmas Eve because you __**know**__ you'll sleep ten straight hours and miss the annual 'opening of the presents', and the gods only know when you'll hear the end of that!), and then Draco and his family on Boxing Day. Then, a bottle of Firewhisky on the 27th to keep you sane until New Year's Eve_.

Ginny had to grin a bit at the last thought, despite the encroaching headache that was being caused by the first. It would have been much easier if her family knew about her relationship with both Draco and Blaise, but there were some things that Ginny just knew her family wouldn't accept, and that was one of them. They all knew that she had a boyfriend (bloody George and his big mouth), but they had no idea that she had _two_ boyfriends, nor that they were the richest heirs in Britain, purebloods, _and_ Slytherins to boot.

_Oh gods, her mother would kill her, then Ron would resurrect her to kill her all over again, and then they'd have a party on her grave with loads of Butterbeer and dancing_. She snorted at the idea of Ron dancing; her brother was all flailing arms and he would be the first to admit it.

Her daydreaming was interrupted abruptly by the ringing of a bell, and she grinned on seeing the time. She could go home, finally. The day had dragged, and Ginny had doodled on scrap parchment for the better part of the afternoon.

"Blaise? Draco? I'm home," she called, pulling her scarf off and unbuttoning her robe.

"Gin, thank the gods. Hurry, we've got a major problem," Blaise said, appearing at the top of the stairs and looking as frantic as she'd ever seen him.

Ginny hurried to follow him upstairs, her mind racing and thinking of the hundreds of things that could possibly be wrong. Seeing her mother on hold in the fireplace wasn't one of those hundred things, but it was so much worse.

"Oh, shit. Who did she call?"

"It was transferred from your apartment; we got one of the house elves to answer and put her straight on hold," Draco replied.

"Shit, shit, shit. Mum knows I don't have house elves. Uh... Present, right; one of you gave me a house-elf as a present," she muttered, almost to herself. "Both of you hide until I've finished, would you?"

"Really? I have to _hide_ in my own home?" Draco asked incredulously, even as Blaise dragged him out of the room without protest.

Ginny shook her head after them, then turned to the fireplace, put on her best smile, and answered her mother's firecall.

"Hi, Mum."

"When did you get a house-elf?! Why would you want one of those creatures? Is it because you can't cook? Because I'll cook for you; you could have just asked instead of wasting money on a house-elf!"

Ginny's best smile turned into her '_oh gods', someone help me_' smile very damn quickly and she tried to interrupt Molly's tirade fruitlessly.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Molly demanded.

"The house-elf was a Christmas present. An early one, but a present nonetheless. I can't give it back, Mum, that'd be rude."

Molly faltered and she nodded reluctantly. "Fine. You know I worry about you, Ginny. Now, the gift was obviously a present from your boyfriend, wasn't it? That must mean he's fairly serious about your relationship. Of course, if he was truly serious about you, he'd be coming to the Burrow on Christmas. Are you sure he's not just using you as a fling? Are you already having sex with this man? How long have you been dating again? Remember, Ginny, no one would buy the cauldron when they get the potion for free."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Ginny, watch your language! You're lucky I can't do a Scourgify through the fireplace, young lady!"

"I've got another call coming through, Mother, I'll have to call you back," Ginny said, closing the grate without waiting for a response.

"Do you want us to hex her?" Blaise asked coolly, though she could see the tense set of his shoulders and his hands clenched in anger by his sides.

"We know quite a few untraceable hexes; no one would ever know it was us," Draco added helpfully, his eyes brimming with anger.

Ginny thought for a moment, but eventually shook her head. "Save them for Ron and Harry; the gods' know how they'll respond to our relationship."

"Well, if that's your mother's response before she even knows about you dating the three of us, perhaps it's for the best that you haven't told them," Blaise muttered.

"Ugh, it sucks. We've still got your mother's tomorrow, and then Draco's on Boxing Day. You two promise that you've bought me enough Firewhisky to get through the next three days, right?"

"We promise, love. In fact, we might open presents early if the rest of it goes anything like that," Draco muttered.

"All right, I'd better get back to my mother before she attempts to Apparate to my apartment. Will one of you stay with me?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"I will," Blaise offered. "No offence, Dray, but I'm not sure Mrs. Weasley would be overly receptive on seeing you with her only daughter."

"Geez, if that wasn't meant to cause offence, I'd hate to see what you to say to someone you're _trying_ to offend!" Draco muttered, but moved so that he wouldn't be seen in the fire's flames anyway.

"You know I love you, don't sulk, love."

Draco glowered at Blaise and didn't reply. Ginny moved to kiss Draco, placating him briefly before she returned to the armchair and firecalled her mother. Molly was surprised to see her sitting with Blaise Zabini of all people, but soon recovered from her shock and immediately invited him to spend Christmas with them at The Burrow.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I won't be able to accept your gracious offer. My mother will be expecting me for Christmas, you see, and I cannot bring myself to let her down. I hope you understand," Blaise said, his tone a mix of disappointment and duty.

"Oh, of course. Of course, dear, you must spend time with your mother. I suppose you'll want Ginny to visit your mother as well?"

"I would like her to meet my mother, yes, but I understand how important family is to both Ginny and you, and wouldn't ask something like that of either of you," Blaise replied.

Over by the side of the fireplace, Draco was starting to feel a bit warm. He quietly slipped his robe off, letting it drop around his ankles. Blaise's gaze flicked over to him, the slightest frown crossing his face, but Draco pretended not to see.

"That's very kind of you, dear. Ginny, if your young man changes his mind, just let me know and I'll give you some food to take along with you," Molly said with a smile.

Draco had now removed his tie and loosened his trousers. Ginny took a moment to realise that her mother was addressing her, and smiled at her as brightly as she possibly could.

"Thank you, Mum," she said. "I think I'd better get back to wrapping everyone's presents, I'll see you on Christmas day," she added, trying not to get too distracted now that Draco was shirtless.

"All right then, dear. It was lovely to meet you, Blaise," Molly said.

Draco's pants were kicked off, sailing across the room in clear view of the fireplace. Molly frowned at the sudden appearance of clothing and opened her mouth to ask what was going on.

"You too, Mrs. Weasley. Bye!" Blaise said, Ginny reaching forward and shutting the grate before Molly could voice her question.

"Draco, you idiot! What was that for?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"It's hot over here," he replied.

"You've got your wand, do a Cooling Charm!" Ginny muttered, throwing his pants at his head.

He stepped aside before he could get hit and moved towards Ginny, clad in only green silk boxers. "Don't be like that, love. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I think he's telling the truth; not even Draco's that stupid," Blaise muttered, shaking his head at him.

"Gee, thanks," Draco muttered.

"No problem, you _git._ We might've gotten away with Gin only needing to spend half the day with her family before your little stunt. Now you know Molly's going to be interrogating her until she gets an answer out of her."

"I am right here, you know," Ginny said crossly.

"Bloody hell. I really bollocksed that up, didn't I?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Just a bit," Blaise sneered.

"Ah, I can't take it any more. Draco, you _know_ what I've told you about walking around half-naked," Ginny muttered, kissing him eagerly before he could respond.

"You mean after what he just did, he still gets snogged? I'm the one that had to charm your mother, remember?" Blaise said incredulously.

Ginny made a noise of acknowledgement and tugged him towards her by his tie. She pulled away from Draco and grinned at both of them before turning to kiss Blaise just as heatedly. Draco was quite pleased that he'd managed to distract them both from his mistake. Helpfully, he started to undress them, his lips pressing warm kisses to the skin he was revealing. He slipped a hand down Blaise's trousers as his other hand slipped under Ginny's skirt, Draco smirking when they both moaned his name in response.

"Blaise Marcello Zabini!"

If there was anything that could make Blaise go limp in under a second flat, it was his mother, and guess who just happened to turn up?

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

_Oh gods', her mother was here. She was half-naked and her mother was here..._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

_And, of course, his mother would be here as well. Why wouldn't she be? Bloody hell, thank the gods his father wasn't here._

Cursing softly, and in various states of undress, the three lovers turned to face their mothers reluctantly.

"Would you mind giving us a minute of privacy to get changed?" Draco asked with a barely repressed sneer.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed at his tone, but they eventually agreed, and Blaise shut the lounge room doors with a flick of his wand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where's my bra?" Ginny muttered, adjusting her skirt, pulling on her shirt, and trying to find her bra without success.

Blaise tugged on his pants properly, throwing Draco's pants over to him.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Draco asked softly. "We could just Apparate the hell out of here."

"I've got that holiday house off the Italian coast," Blaise added with a grin.

"Right, just how long are we going to disappear for? You know it'll be a hundred times worse when we come back - and you know we'll have to come back eventually. Besides, your parents already _know_ where all of your holiday houses are, and they'll find us anyway. Now stop trying to avoid this, and help me find my bra."

Draco sighed and reluctantly joined in the search. Blaise pulled on his shirt and helped too; though he wondered if Ginny truly comprehended just how rich he and Draco were - they would easily be able to live off their inheritances for the rest of their lives without any trouble, and probably still have some Galleons left over. There was really no way to make her understand that without physically showing her their vaults at Gringotts, but the bank was closed over Christmas. Although, he **had** bought her an island for Christmas, so that might be enough of an explanation? Besides, it was a purchase that not even his mother knew about. Blaise grinned suddenly, and took Draco and Ginny's hands.

"What, did you find my bra?" Ginny asked, seeing his broad grin.

"Something better," he replied, Side Apparating them to the island.

Ginny laid into him the moment they arrived. "What did I just tell you?! Your mother knows where we've gone because like it or not, she's probably already been here! Where is here, anyway?"

"Your Christmas present," Blaise said, still grinning despite her anger.

"What?"

"My mother doesn't know about this place, and trust me, she's never been here before," he said, smirking.

"Right, and how do you know that?" Ginny asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because I bought the island as a Christmas present for you," Blaise said, trying very hard not to laugh at her gobsmacked expression.

"Since we're doing presents early, mine over the hill," Draco added with a smirk.

Perplexed, Ginny climbed up the sand dune with her lovers following. She stopped at the top and stared in shock.

"Is that a mansion?" she asked weakly.

"No, of course not. It's a manor. Mansions are for Muggles," Draco said.

"Oh. Right... Of course," Ginny muttered, sinking down onto the sand as her knees gave way.

"Are you all right, love?" Blaise asked in concern.

"Fine. Fine... My boyfriends just bought me a freaking _island_ and a gods' damned _manor_, so yeah, totally fine," she said with a somewhat hysterical laugh.

"Don't you like it?" Draco asked with a frown.

Her only answer was another laugh, and she put her head on her knees, sitting on her own damn island staring at her own damn mansion.

"You realise I can **never** give you the Christmas presents I bought you, right?"

"Why not?" Blaise asked, trading a confused look with Draco.

"Because they suck in comparison!"

"I'm still failing to see why we shouldn't get our presents," Draco said, scratching his head as he moved to sit beside her. "We just wanted you to have a place to call your own. Blaise even refused to name the island in favour of letting you name it yourself."

"Draco's left the house unnamed for you as well," Blaise added, sitting on the other side of her.

"I still have no idea how to react to this. I mean, an island's a huge thing! And a manor too. I've never, ever been given anything this extravagant, nor have I ever dreamed or expected it! I mean, what on earth possessed you to think of an island and manor for Christmas? Why not just a gift card to _Flourish and Blotts_ or something?" Ginny asked.

She was becoming more curious about the island and manor, but despite her own curiosity, Ginny doubted she'd be able to walk to the house on her own merit. Her legs still felt like jelly beneath her, and she'd probably fall flat on her face. On her island, and in front of her manor. That would be embarrassing.

"Well, we know how much you like hiking, so the island's got all of these little hills and a forest," Blaise said, drawing a crude map in the sand and bringing it to life with his wand.

"And we know how much you enjoy reading, so the library's got a fireplace, and one of those armchairs you like. I've already stocked it with every book by all of your favourite authors, even the Muggle ones - with some room left over for whatever else you choose to put in there," Draco said, adding the manor with his wand and pointing to the library.

"We know you like swimming too, so there's a lagoon here that would be perfect for laps or lazing about. And then a private beach to go skinny dipping here," Blaise said, grinning when Ginny laughed.

"The manor's also got a pool for when the weather's bad. And, of course, there's a Quidditch pitch at the back with the latest Firebolt. I tried to organise for the Holyhead Harpies to train with you, but they're all away on holidays," Draco muttered.

"Oh, gods, _stop_ already. You're going to kill me if you do anything more than this."

"But I haven't even told you about the best room yet," he replied.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked.

"The bedroom," they chorused, smirking.

"You're both prats. Loveable, ridiculously filthy rich _prats_," she said, laughing and not quite so overwhelmed then.

"There is nothing filthy about me, thank you very much," Draco said.

Blaise snorted in amusement. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Now, how about we go look inside?" he asked, offering Ginny his hand.

Draco stood, brushing the sand off his trousers before offering his hand as well. She grinned up at them, both of them still looking slightly concerned at her response to their gifts, and even though her legs were still unsteady, she took their hands and let them lift her up. They brushed the sand off Ginny's clothing quickly, looped their arms through hers, and led her to her manor. They were met by a house-elf who was another present - the last, they promised (huh, so it looked like she hadn't lied to her mother after all) - and Ginny clutched their arms as they gave her the grand tour of the manor, ending in the bedroom where they continued what had been interrupted by their mothers.

...

"Did you hear? Ginny's run off with two Slytherins," Ron muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, your mum owled me about it last night. We're not really going to try and find them, are we? It's Christmas," Harry said.

"Mum reckons Ginny's going to turn up today; something about not being able to resist her cooking or some rot like that," Ron said, shrugging.

"Rot? Bloody hell, mate, don't let your mum hear you talk like that," Harry said with a grin, clapping Ron on the back as he went off to find Hermione for a quick snog.

"Shove off," Ron muttered, glancing up to the Weasley clock.

Everyone was set at 'home', even Ginny, which didn't make any sense because everyone knew that she wasn't _here_. _What other place would feel like home to her? Surely not Malfoy Manor or Zabini Manor? It didn't make sense. Besides, why would she willingly run off with those two? She knew that they were Slytherins!_

"All right there, little brother? You're muttering to yourself," George said with a grin, sitting on the armchair across from him.

"I don't get why Ginny's spoon is set to _home_; where else but _The Burrow_ is home?

George snorted. "Anywhere you feel it, little brother. I've felt at home in other places too, it's not that uncommon. Gin'll be fine, she's a big girl, after all. Besides, it's not like went off with Draco and Blaise unwillingly."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because she's been dating them for the past year and a half. Who else do you think this boyfriend of hers is that she was too worried to bring home to the family? You're not known for keeping your temper in check, Ronnie-kins," George said with a laugh.

"Yes, I am!" he replied hotly. "Why's she been with them for that long? Why couldn't they pay someone else to screw around with anyway?"

"_Pay someone else to screw around with?_" George echoed in disbelief, all traces of laughter gone.

Ron didn't seem to get the hint, continuing on blithely. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like she's doing it for free, not with the likes of _them_."

Ron's scream of anguish brought the Weasleys (along with Harry and Hermione, both fixing their shirts) running to the lounge room, only to find Ron on the floor, his body twisted up like a pretzel and George nowhere to be found. Harry stepped forward to help his friend, but the moment he touched Ron, he let out a scream as he suddenly found himself all twisted up painfully as well.

Hermione tried a few counter curses for basic twisting spells, but found that none of them worked. She didn't dare risk touching Harry or Ron in case she ended up like they did, and stepped back for Bill to attempt to break the hex on them.

"I can't even determine what spell this is," Bill muttered, shaking his head. "Whatever the hell you said to George, you'd better be damn sorry for it, Ron. He'll have to reverse the spell himself."

"Oh, Ronnie-kins! Bill, try again. I can't stand to see him like that," Molly pleaded.

"It's no use, Mum. I can't even work out the spell, which means it's something that George made up, and there's no way of knowing what goes on in his head at the best of times. I can't just guess; I might make it worse," Bill said, shaking his head.

"Oh, do try. I'd like to see if you can get through it," George muttered from the doorway.

"Oh, my. I didn't even hear you Apparate in, George! Take the hex off your brother right now!" Molly demanded.

"No, I don't think I will. It'll fade, eventually. Just as soon as he stops thinking of Gin as a whore, that is."

"A _what?_" Molly asked icily, turning to look down at Ron.

"Harry believes it too, which is why he's all twisted up as well. If anyone else has a problem with Ginny being with her boyfriends on Christmas, then I'd suggest you back up a few feet," George added with a sneer. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue with the Christmas festivities."

Bill agreed immediately, wondering just how he'd never seen this side of his younger brother until now.

Outside, an owl was flying away from The Burrow with a belated Christmas card (along with a photo of Ron all twisted in pain), addressed to 'Ginny Weasley, residing at wherever you feel at home'. George just hoped that one day, his sister might allow him to see the place she now called home.

...

End of prompt.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to Kara for the prompt!

...


	4. For Breeann

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Breeann

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ship: Ginny/Draco/Blaise

Rating: M

Request: lots of smut. Weasley and trio bashing. Except the twins. And pretty much that's it, use your artistic mind for anything else

...

"Hurry up, you two," Ginny hissed, waving for them to join her in the entrance of their home.

Draco and Blaise just smirked and continued to dawdle along the street, even stopping at the window of one of the local shops (one that she knew very well that they loathed) to browse rather than join her. Ginny muttered under her breath and turned to open the door, screw the both of them. (If she had her way, that would already be happening, but her boyfriends had decided to tease and torture her without giving her release. _All damn day_. She was just about ready to jump them and shag them in the middle of the street, never mind who saw.)

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that Draco and Blaise were _still_ further down the street than she'd like. Muttering, Ginny went inside and closed the door behind her. She'd barely taken her outer robe off when Draco and Blaise Apparated, appearing in the foyer and scaring the shit out of her.

"_Fucking hell!_ Draco, Blaise, you absolute bastards!" Ginny yelled, hitting their shoulders.

They just laughed and pulled her into their arms, pressing hot kisses on either side of her neck. Their hands were all over her in moments, one undoing her shirt's buttons, another moving to cup her arse, another one stroking her exposed breast, another threading through her hair. She moaned wantonly in response, her body already sensitive from their earlier teasing.

They'd been in a restaurant, and she'd been eating and conversing when she'd felt Draco's hand brush against her thigh, almost causing her to choke on her food. Then Blaise had reached over the table for something, his hand resting against the small of her back and stroking a quiver out of her body as he returned to his meal. Then Draco had murmured something about a crumb, pressing his lips to hers and licking her, his hand higher on her thigh now. Blaise murmured the same thing a moment later, adding that Draco must have missed it entirely, a grin on his face as he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth easily as his hand brushed along her ribs, dangerously close to the underside of her breast.

They echoed their ministrations now, but were far bolder, hands finally taking purchase and kisses becoming far more indecent. Ginny loved every second of it, arching her body against their hands, biting and kissing them in return, her hands touching every place she possibly could.

"Come on, Gin, scream like we know you want to," Blaise murmured into her ear.

Ginny grinned at him and bit her lip so she wouldn't let the scream out. Blaise nipped at her lobe, his tongue flicking out to the skin below her ear, a shudder coursing through her as Draco rubbed his leg between her thighs. The scream threatened to escape, and she bit down harder, determined not to let them win.

"You're going to scream sooner or later, love, might as well make it sooner," Draco said with a smirk, his hand squeezing her breast firmly in time with the motions of his leg.

She shook her head, holding Draco to her as she kissed him thoroughly, trying to make him give in and fuck her before she succumbed and screamed for them.

"Gin," Blaise groaned, his breath hot on her skin as he bucked his hips against hers wildly. "I love you. _Please_."

His confession and plead had her screaming in release, and she collapsed against them as they continued to tease and taunt her with their hands, lips, legs, and the hard bulges of their cocks.

"You're lucky I love both of you. That's yet another pair of knickers that are probably ruined," she muttered, but couldn't stop from smiling.

"I'll check," Draco offered, kissing his way down her exposed body, his head disappearing under her skirt.

"Fuck, Draco, a bit of warning next time, if you please!" Blaise muttered when Draco gave him a firm squeeze too.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Draco muttered, almost to himself. He pressed his fingers to Ginny's sopping wet knickers. "Definitely ruined," he murmured, smirking as she moaned, her hips hitching up against his fingers.

"Ohh, gods, Draco!" Ginny cried out as he shifted her knickers aside, using his fingers and tongue to continue his torture.

Blaise kissed her firmly, taking hold of one of her hands and guiding it down to his hard cock, moaning into her mouth in relief as Ginny stroked him in time with Draco's tongue, her hand coating him with precum easily. He thrust up into her fist, not caring that his actions almost knocked Draco aside. Ginny cared though, because she bit his tongue sharply when Draco stopped licking and stroking her.

"Here, love, hold this," Draco said, pulling her ruined knickers off and handing them to her.

Ginny grinned down at him, and he raised his eyebrows suggestively before slipping back under her skirt eagerly. She let out a moan of appreciation as Draco continued, and Blaise started to kiss her again. Ginny wrapped her wet knickers around Blaise's cock and started stroking him again, the material causing extra friction and making him hiss in pleasure against her neck.

"Fuck, you two are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Blaise groaned.

"Not at all, love. I just love to make you come undone," Ginny murmured, her fingers tracing his lip.

He grinned and flicked his tongue out against her fingertips. "You mean you just love to make me _come_."

"That too," she said, with a laugh, the sound turning into a gasp, her free hand fisting in Draco's hair. "_Don't move_, fuck, _do that again_," Ginny demanded.

Draco grinned, _she could feel him grinning_, and repeated his action. Ginny felt her knees get weak, and hooked a leg over his shoulder for support. Blaise held her up, thrusting into her fist once more, and she pulled him in for another kiss as she started stroking him again.

They could have continued for minutes or hours, but Ginny came again, her scream ringing in their ears as she clenched around Draco's tongue and fingers, barely able to keep her own hand moving for Blaise. Seeing her orgasm must have been enough, because he came too, his head falling against her shoulder as she stroked him dry. Draco licked Ginny dry, grinning wider than the Grinch as he moved out from under her skirt once more.

"Sorry to say, love, but looks like we ruined another skirt of yours too," he said with a smirk, seeing the mess on the material.

"Fine, you two win, I'll walk around naked for Christmas," Ginny muttered, slipping out of her skirt and letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothing.

"Don't be like that, love. You won't be the only one naked," Blaise promised, he and Draco already undressing completely.

She shook her head at them and kissed them both. "Now, Draco, I believe it's time for me to get my revenge. Go upstairs to our bed and wait for me there," Ginny instructed.

"Of course, love. I deserve nothing less," he replied, Apparating with a wink.

Ginny kissed Blaise and they followed after their lover.

...

_Don't throw up, don't throw up. It's not real, it's not real, it can't be real. Nope, not real at all. Don't throw up_.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern, seeing the pale colour of his skin. Even his freckles seemed to have disappeared.

He couldn't bring himself to reply and simply held out the Christmas card to her. Frowning, Hermione took the card and looked at it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ginny, Draco, and Blaise standing in front of a banner that read 'Merry Christmas', all three of them completely naked. Ginny was holding a gift box in front of her chest, and the banner that Blaise and Draco were holding covered their private areas. Now she understood Ron's expression. _This couldn't be real, could it?_

"Ginny wouldn't really do this, would she?" Hermione asked in horror.

"I don't know anymore. I never thought she'd willingly date a _Slytherin_, or two people, let alone those two god-awful Slytherins!" Ron muttered. "It's probably some sort of sick and twisted joke that they made her do."

"Hey, Ron! Have you seen the Christmas card Ginny sent with her, Malfoy and Zabini?" Harry asked, coming into the lounge room with his own card, the same photo attached to the front. "You got one too?"

He nodded weakly. "Did they send it to everyone?!"

"Well, I saw your mother screaming into a Howler-red envelope before coming here, so I'd say yes," Harry replied. "Sorry, mate. Looks like she's really gone to the dark side."

"Don't say that! It's not permanent! She's just under their control; she has to be. Ginny would never do anything like this!"

"Hey, you three. Coming to dinner?" Fred asked, popping his head into the lounge room.

"Oh, hey, you got a card too! Isn't it hilarious?" George said with a laugh, his head appearing above Fred's in the doorframe.

"Gred and I are going to do one for the new year," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

Not one of them laughed, and George frowned down at Fred. "Tough crowd, Forge."

"I'll say, Gred... Maybe they don't appreciate the humour in Gin's Christmas card?"

"How can you think this is _funny?!_" Ron exploded.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is! She sent it to everyone in your family!" Harry said.

"Ginny should be ashamed, putting herself on display like that!" Hermione added.

"Why? I've seen less on Muggles at the beach. Both men and women, actually, but let's not discuss that any further," Fred said with a shudder.

"In fact, we've seen you in less, 'Mione - remember that blue bikini you've got? And you, too, Ron, in those bloody awful speedos you think make you look good," George said, trying not to laugh.

"And you, too, Harry. You went out and bought all of that tight-fitting clothing the moment you could stop wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs, and I swear some of it would have been inappropriate in public," Fred said.

"Now, let's dig down a bit further and see what the real issue is here, shall we?"

"Shall we start with parental issues - the gods know you've all got enough - or shall we just skip straight to your dirty dreams that you think are a punishment from a deity that's meant to be all-loving?"

"Oh, nice one, Forge."

"Thanks, Gred. Hmm, I don't think they've appreciated it, though," Fred said, seeing that all three were varying shades of red and Ron had a vein pulsing wildly on his forehead.

"_Mum!_" Ron yelled.

George and Fred looked at their youngest brother incredulously. "Really, Ronnie-kins?"

"You're still calling out for mummy dearest when someone says something you don't like?" George asked with a scoff.

"My oh my, what a pathetic little boy you are," Fred said, shaking his head.

"What's going on here?" Molly asked, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"These three can't seem to see the humour in Gin's Christmas card."

"Oh, don't talk to me about that horrid thing! I'm so ashamed! I can't believe she sent it to everyone; even Great Aunt Muriel got one!" Molly sobbed, shaking her head.

Fred and George just laughed. "Might finally make the old cow smile. Or keel over," they added a little quieter, but Molly didn't hear over her sobbing.

"Geez, are you going to be acting like this all day?" Fred asked, looking between them in disgust.

"How can we react in any other way?" Ron demanded, glaring.

"By taking it with a pinch of salt," George replied.

"And a touch of humour," Fred finished.

"You know what, I don't think they're going to listen to us, Forge," George said to his twin.

"No, I don't think so either. Let's get out of here, Gred," Fred replied.

They nodded to each other, looped their arms together and Apparated.

...

The doorbell rang loudly and multiple times, and Ginny laughed on hearing the twins' familiar ring.

"I told you they'd be here! Come on, pants on now. It's too bloody cold to be naked in this weather anyway," Ginny muttered, patting the bed to get Draco and Blaise out from under the covers.

They didn't want to agree, even though they knew Ginny was right, and simply Accio'd their pants and warmest robes to the bed. They were all changed in record time, Ginny slipping her jumper on as Fred and George knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hey, you three. Are you decent?" George called.

"Or should we bring the Christmas banner up?" Fred asked with a snicker.

"We're decent," Ginny said, opening the door to hug her brothers. "How'd everyone take it?"

"Oh, the usual: tears and dramatics, shame and dishonour, blah, blah, blah," they replied, shrugging.

"Nice to know they've got a sense of humour," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of a sense of humour, dearest sister," George said.

"Not that we don't appreciate humour in any way, shape or form," Fred added.

"But why a naked photo?" they finished together.

"Draco and Blaise made a bet with me and I lost," Ginny said, shrugging.

Blaise and Draco chuckled, wrapping their arms around Ginny's waist as they kissed her.

Fred and George looked at each other, deciding that they really didn't want to know the details of that bet, no matter how humorous the outcome had been.

...

End of prompt.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to Breeann for the prompt!

...


	5. For Nutmeg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Nutmeg_44

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ship: Draco/Ginny

Rating:R/M/NC-17

Request: New Years story. Hogwarts-era, Post-war, Ginny and Draco aren't friends but she is the only Weasley who doesn't hold a grudge either. She is friends with Blaise due to the Slug Club but she isn't friends with the other Slytherins yet. There is a secret New Years party at Hogwarts during the holidays, Ginny and Draco have an intense moment at midnight that changes their outlook about each other during the following year.

Anything else needed: No trio-bashing, no murder or mayhem. Want: witty banter, humour, sexytimes.

...

The whispers of the New Year's Eve party flowed through the ears of students almost hourly as the day approached. Teachers were preoccupied with Christmas, writing their lessons, and grading assignments, and pretended not to hear the whispers. It was the first year since the Final War had ended so the students deserved to have a night of fun. (In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bulk ordered sobering potions from Professor Slughorn. She might not ask questions, but that didn't mean she hadn't heard the rumours of Seamus Finnigan supplying the drinks for the evening.) Some of the students couldn't contain their excitement for the party, and spent all of their time - whether in class or outside of it - talking about it.

Ginny was getting quite sick of the talk, honestly. Slughorn had organised a Slug Club before the party itself, hoping to get 'his best and brightest' (his words, definitely not hers) to invite him along too. She knew not one would; this was a student-only party, organised for the students, by the students, and no one would allow a teacher to witness the events (even as one as liberal as Slughorn). She got up in the middle of Lavender and Parvati's discussion about dress lengths, ignoring their looks of surprise as she left the Common Room. The enclosed space that had once felt like a second home, filled with friends and laughter, no longer held the same appeal. Ginny sighed, ignoring the Fat Lady's query as to her wellbeing and headed down the hall towards the burnt Room of Requirement. It no longer worked anymore, and the burnt door refused to be repaired or changed, no matter how damn hard you stood in front of the broken door at three in the morning, wishing desperately for a door to get out, to stop feeling so suffocated. Heading down the stairs, Ginny twirled her wand between her fingers as she wandered the floors and corridors aimlessly.

She wished that George was still at Hogwarts (she couldn't step into the Great Hall without seeing Fred's lifeless body, every single day, three times a damn day, to the point where she had started eating in the kitchens instead), at least he'd talk to her. Ron was always off snogging Hermione, and while Ginny was happy that he'd finally got his head out of his arse, it didn't leave her much in the way of family support. Even Harry had gotten back together with Cho - no surprise there, she'd been the first to have his heart, and Ginny knew she'd never be able to compete with that, even if she had wanted to - and didn't have time to talk or just be there as a friend.

"Weasley, you're out of bed after curfew," Blaise said, stepping beside her but not touching her. He'd done that once and almost lost his bloody hand, and Blaise wasn't one for repeating his mistakes.

"So are you," Ginny replied. She glanced around and realised that she was closer to the dungeons than she'd thought.

"True enough. Any reason you're out and about tonight? It can't be the weather," he said with a snort, looking to one of the frost-covered windows.

"Couldn't bear sitting in the Common Room for another second, actually. What about you?"

"About the same. You think it's depressing up here, wait until you're stuck underground in a room with a bunch of wallowing Slytherins," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh-huh, so Neville sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common Room about five minutes ago has nothing to do with it?"

"Ah yeah, it's more to do with that, then," he admitted with a grin. "But the wallowing still stands," Blaise added. "You going to the New Year's Eve party?" he asked, still making his way through the castle.

"I don't think I've got a choice. I'm pretty sure someone will drag me there kicking and screaming."

"Aw, but then they'd mess up your lovely hair. You'd do better to arrive on your own, hair intact," Blaise said with a snicker.

"Oh, go snog Neville, you git."

"Don't mind if I do," he said, winking at her as he made his way up to the newer make-out towers (no one could bring themselves to go to the Astronomy Tower anymore, and even classes were sombre affairs).

Ginny shook her head after him and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, nodding briefly to Neville, who still hadn't lost the habit of walking armed with his wand, stopping at every corner before making his way into the next corridor. It had been a habit borne of self-preservation while the Death Eaters roamed the halls, and some habits were hard to break.

In her room, Ginny lay down on her bed and stared up at the red curtain above her bed, the red curtains closed around her. Weasley-hair-red, blood-red, fire-red, freckle-red, spell-red. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep and not dream in red.

...

"Now, now, you don't have to tell me where the party's being held," Slughorn said with a chuckle. "But I can't look after you, my brightest and best students, if I don't know where you are."

"This is the only party I'm attending, Professor," Neville lied with a smile, sitting across the table from Slughorn.

"Have you heard of another party, Professor Slughorn?" Melinda Bobbin asked innocently.

Slughorn looked between the students with a slight frown. "Yes, well, I suppose not all sources of information can be accurate. But let it be known that as of ten o'clock this morning Madam Pomfrey has a very large quantity of sobering potions should you - or any others - need it," he said, but still no one betrayed the party's location. "Well, then I think that will be all for tonight, students. I will see you in the new year."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn. Have a good night," Hermione said, smiling and leaving before he could attempt to weasel the location from her as well.

Ginny was out of the door before Cormac tried to come on to her again (he was persistent, she'd give him that, but that didn't mean she wanted to date him any more than she had before the war), ducking into a classroom in order to avoid him entirely.

"You might want to check that the next classroom you attempt to hide in is actually empty, Weasley," a voice drawled behind her - Draco, obviously, the drawl was unmistakable.

Ginny turned to face Draco, only to see him sitting on a windowsill with a book in hand. "What the hell are you doing sitting in an empty classroom, Malfoy?"

"I didn't ask why you ran in here like the hounds of Baskerville were after you; I'd ask that you extend me the same courtesy," he replied, returning his attention to his book once more.

Ginny went to leave, but heard the voices of the other Slug Club members, and she'd rather be in a room with a silent Malfoy than out there with noisy friends right now. She just didn't have the same amount of patience that she once did. Moving out of sight of the doorway, she sat on one of the desks at the back of the room, drawing her knees up to her chest and closing her eyes as she waited for the noise to stop.

"Hey, Weasley. Wake up. They're gone now," Draco said, tempted to use an Aguamenti spell to wake her up, though he doubted she'd appreciate his effort.

"What?" Ginny murmured, blinking her way awake. Pain shot through her neck, and she winced, rubbing her tender neck.

"The Slug Club's long gone. You fell asleep, but it looked like you needed it, so I didn't bother to wake you up," Draco added.

She nodded, flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Hey, thanks for not hexing me while I was asleep," Ginny said, standing up and stretching her body, sore from being in that position.

"Thanks for not hexing me on sight," Draco said, shrugging.

Ginny just nodded in return and left the room without another word.

...

The Gryffindor Common Room was abuzz with noise and excitement, Seamus in the middle of a swarming group of witches and wizards, a box of Butterbeer sitting at his feet.

"Hey, there you are. Lost you after Slughorn's dinner. Everything all right, Gin?" Neville asked, giving her a worried look.

"Yeah, fine. I fell asleep in an empty classroom. Had too much food, I think," she said with a quick smile.

"All right then," Neville replied, obviously not believing her. "Who were you with?"

"I was in an empty classroom, Nev, that means on my own," she said.

"Yeah, I was in an _empty classroom_ too," he said, winking at her.

"Come on, you two. Party's going to start without you!" Seamus called, levitating the crate of Butterbeer out of the Common Room.

Ginny followed him out with Neville, belatedly realising that despite all of the whispers, she actually had no idea where the party was going to be held.

"The Great Hall?" she muttered, seeing groups of students sneaking in.

Ginny doubted they'd need to sneak around; having a party in the Great Hall wasn't exactly inconspicuous, after all. If they hadn't been stopped by now, then Headmistress McGonagall probably already knew it was being held there.

"It's the only place big enough to hold everyone now that the Room of Requirement's on the fritz," Seamus said with a shrug.

Silencing spells had been placed by some of the seventh years, so when Ginny stepped into the Great Hall, she was assaulted by a loud pounding of music, the Weird Sisters' latest song pumping out of boxes sitting throughout the room.

"Bloody hell!" she muttered.

"Isn't it great?" Hermione called, grinning at her.

"Yeah, it's definitely something," Ginny replied, trying to make her voice loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, here, use this," Hermione said, clipping a fake earring to her ear. "Is that better?"

Ginny's eyes widened on hearing Hermione's voice in her ear, yet she hadn't even raised her voice to be heard. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," she replied with a laugh. "I didn't think anyone would appreciate having to scream over the music, so you can use these to talk to whomever you're concentrating on. There's a slight issue if there's more than ten people in a group, but I doubt there'll be that many complaints," Hermione said, smiling. "Now, I've got to go find your brother to make sure he doesn't drink all of the Butterbeer."

"Good luck with that," Ginny said with a smile.

The last of the students arrived and the Great Hall doors were closed, a clock shining up onto the roof to show that it was only 10pm. _Right_, Ginny told herself, _she could survive and smile for two lousy hours. Really, she could_.

She took a bottle of Butterbeer from Seamus' crate and made her way through the students, looking for a familiar face to help pass the time. Luna was talking with the other Ravenclaws, and their group was already big enough as it was; Neville was snogging Blaise in a corner; Dennis seemed to have taken over his late brother's role and was taking photos of everyone and everything, hiding behind Colin's camera so he didn't have to face the world until he was ready; even Romilda Vane was busy dancing with people, though Ginny didn't particularly want to talk to the vapid girl anyway.

Swigging back a long drink of Butterbeer, Ginny moved as far away from the music speaker boxes as she could, sitting at the furthest end of the Slytherin table. _She would dance after finishing her drink. Maybe_.

"Planning a hostile takeover of all the quiet spots in Hogwarts, Weasley?"

Ginny spun around in surprise - _she hadn't even seen Draco sitting back there!_ - and shook her head, hoping he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart. Draco was sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall, his book and wand by his side.

"Didn't know you were here, honestly. Are you all right sitting down there? It doesn't look comfortable," she added with a frown.

"I'm fine. I used a few spells to make it more comfortable than that plank of wood, at least."

Now that he'd mentioned it, sitting on these seats wasn't entirely comfortable after all.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You're not going to make lots of noise, or try to get me to dance, are you?" Draco asked warily.

"No, I can assure you that I have absolutely no desire to see you dancing," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Good answer," he said, doing a few spells on the floor and wall for her to sit down as well.

She sat beside him quietly, watching as he took up his book, lit his wand, and started reading. Her nap earlier in the day had made her tired, and the Butterbeer probably wasn't helping either. She closed her eyes, hoping to rest for a few minutes, despite the loud music.

"Hey, Weasley, wake up already, would you?"

Ginny felt herself being shaken away and sat up quickly. _Oh gods, she'd actually fallen asleep on Draco bloody Malfoy. What the hell was wrong with her?_

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"I wouldn't have let you sit next to me if I thought you did," he replied, a slight grin on his face. "What is it with you and falling asleep around me, anyway? Am I that boring?"

"I wouldn't know; you never talk to me," Ginny replied, shrugging. "I don't exactly sleep well at night, so I guess I'm just tired."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Draco muttered.

"So what book are you reading?" she asked, not wanting to think about nightmares and the war if she could help it.

"_Dragon breeding for pleasure and profit_. I figured I should at least try to understand what the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary does since I'll own the place in a few years," he said with a shrug.

"Not a bad book to start off with, but if you want to know more about the sanctuary itself, I'd recommend _Dragon captivity and further studies_ by Harvey Ridgebit himself. It's a really old book, but it goes into detail about him setting up the sanctuary and why he did it, that sort of thing," Ginny said.

"This book doesn't mention that one," Draco said, flicking to the back for the recommended reading section.

"Well, it's written in Romanian, and not many people bother to translate it when there's more popular books available. But I promise it's good. I can lend you my copy if you'd like; since it's not in the Hogwarts library."

"Uh, thanks... How'd you find out about that book anyway?"

"My brother Charlie works at the sanctuary; he sent it to me as a birthday present when I told him I was learning Romanian."

"Huh, how's that coming along for you?"

"Nu-i rău. Un pic ruginit." (Not bad. A bit rusty.)

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "I've got no idea what that means."

Ginny just grinned at him. "I'll teach you the translation spell, if you'd like?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to get another Butterbeer, you want one?" she offered.

"I... uh, yeah, please," Draco added.

She nodded and headed back into the fray of music and dancing (the term was applied loosely) to find two Butterbeers.

"Gin!" She heard Neville's voice in her ear, and almost jumped out of her skin. "Your left. No, your other left. Where've you been all night?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Over there," she replied, indicating in Draco's general direction.

"On your own?" Neville asked with a frown. "It's New Year's Eve, you shouldn't be on your own, Gin."

"I'm not. I was with ... a friend," she said, not quite sure how to refer to Draco.

"Which friend?" he asked.

"A Slytherin one," Ginny said distractedly, finally sighting the elusive Butterbeers. She grabbed four and smiled at Neville, handing him two. "For you and Blaise."

"Thanks, Gin. Just call out for me if you need anything, all right? I'll even be your first new year kiss if you like."

"I've survived the last sixteen years without a new year kiss, Neville, I think I'll be all right. Save it for Blaise, yeah?"

"I plan on it. Still, the offer stands, okay?"

"Okay, thank you. Go have fun," she said, hugging him briefly before turning to go back to where Draco was waiting.

She bumped straight into Draco, who held her steady and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I just came to make sure you weren't swallowed up by the masses," he said.

"Came close. Here, this is for you," Ginny said, pressing a Butterbeer into his hand.

Draco nodded his thanks and they headed back over to the corner in silence. Behind them, Blaise, Neville and a large group of Slytherins were staring in surprise as Malfoy and Weasley walked side by side without attempting to maim one another. They followed after Draco and Ginny, keeping their distance in case something bloody happened.

"The library at Malfoy Manor doesn't even have that book, you know. It must be pretty rare; my father had an obsession with dragons," Draco said.

"How do you know it's not there?" Ginny asked curiously.

Draco pulled out what looked like an ordinary scrap of parchment from his pocket, tapping it twice with his wand. A long list appeared in minuscule writing, so tiny that Ginny had to squint to make out the most basic letters. Draco chuckled and shook his head. He tapped his wand to the parchment again.

"_Hogwarts: a history_," he said clearly.

The list seemed to run through the titles at a fantastic speed, making Ginny dizzy really, and stopped abruptly on the title Draco had stated. The list's text enlarged until Ginny could see that they had eight copies ranging from 1850 to 1990.

"That must be handy. What if you don't know the title though?"

"There's a separate part with brief descriptions of the books, but the writing's even smaller, so I don't bother with it if I can help it."

"So you're just being lazy then?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Exactly right," he replied, grinning back at her.

"Hey, you two. Care to explain what's going on here?" Blaise asked, sliding down the seat to stop in front of them.

"We're talking. It's this crazy thing that happens in some parts of the world. People open their mouths and produce sounds, making them into words, which are then exchanged in a back and forth manner," Ginny said slowly, rolling her eyes at him.

Draco chuckled at her response. "Ginny's got you there, Blaise."

"Oh, shove off. I meant why are you two talking? Why haven't you tried to kill each other yet?"

"Something like that requires far too much effort, Blaise. Neither Draco nor I are willing to use what precious energy we have left trying to kill each other," Ginny said, grinning.

"And can you imagine the amount of paperwork that would have to be filled in by our Heads of House? I can't imagine Slughorn would keep your ghost in Slug Club after you made him fill in actual paperwork," Draco snickered.

"I think that might be the only way to get out of Slug Club, actually," she replied, laughing outright now.

Neville slid down, bumping into Blaise and almost knocking him off the seat. "Sorry, Blaise. Are you all right, Gin? How many Butterbeers have you had?" he asked, frowning at her in concern.

"One bottle, and a mouthful," she replied. "Maybe less," Ginny added, holding the bottle up to the candlelight to see how much she'd drunk in the last few minutes. "Wow, is it that time already?" she muttered, lowering the bottle on seeing the time.

"Yep! Only ten minutes until midnight," Neville said, looking up at the ceiling with a grin.

"Bloody hell, how long was I asleep on you?" Ginny asked Draco.

He shrugged. "I've got no idea; I didn't time you or something."

"Huh, these comfort charms really work a treat. Would you teach them to me? My bed feels as solid as a rock most nights."

"Sure," Draco said, getting out his wand to demonstrate.

Blaise and Neville watched their interaction in a mix of wariness, shock, and complete and utter surprise. Not only were they smiling and laughing (the Butterbeer had to have helped), Draco and Ginny were sitting side by side as if they'd never heard the words 'blood feud' in their lives. Neville sighed softly.

"I don't care who Gin's happy with, so long as she's happy," he murmured, concentrating on keeping his words only for Blaise to hear.

"Same goes for Draco; it's been too long since I've seen him crack a smile," Blaise muttered.

Neville nodded, and they sat together as the last ten minutes of the year trickled away. The students started counting loudly as early as twenty seconds, and Ginny stopped practicing the comfort charm, looking up to the ceiling. Beside her, Draco looked at Ginny for a few seconds before turning his attention to the countdown as well.

"Ten, nine, eight..."

Ginny's hand sought out Draco's, and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Seven, six, five..."

Draco used his free hand to brush a piece of stray hair back from Ginny's face, and she smiled at him.

"Four, three, two..."

Ginny leaned in at the same time as Draco did, their lips brushing as they met halfway for a kiss.

"One!"

Their hands were still joined as Draco shifted his body slightly to accommodate for Ginny, their kiss becoming more heated as Happy New Year cheers erupted around them.

"Hey, the appropriate length of a kiss time has long expired, you two," Blaise said into his fake earring, chuckling when they both sprang apart.

"You could've let them have more time, Blaise," Neville said, shaking his head.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Draco muttered pointedly.

"No, not really. Those comfort charms really do work," Blaise said, wiggling slightly on the seat.

Neville rolled his eyes, stood up and literally dragged Blaise down to the other end of the table, his robes sliding on the polished wooden plank.

Ginny found that she didn't particularly want to think about what they'd done, nor discuss it and come to the conclusion that it might have been wrong, or something equally ridiculous off a three second kiss. So instead of letting Draco talk, she kissed him again. He seemed to sag in relief against her, responding to her kiss eagerly.

It was a brand new year, and it looked like things were finally taking a turn for the better. Both Draco and Ginny would work to keep it that way, but in the end, the best relationships are worth working for.

...

End of prompt.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to Nutmeg for the prompt!

...


	6. For Dykeadellic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Dyk3ad3llic

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ship: Pansy/Ginny

Rating: PG-15

Request: Pansy and Ginny meeting at a party and as Christmas approaches spending more time together. Post-Hogwarts.

...

"I hope you're not planning on drinking that whole bottle on your own, Weasley?" Pansy drawled as she settled in at the bar next to Ginny.

"I'm not going to share it with the likes of you, Parkinson," Ginny sneered, pouring another glass of wine just to spite her.

"Shame; it might've made this party slightly more interesting," Pansy said, shrugging and turning to face the party again.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder. People were milling about, talking to each other about what they were doing for Christmas, how much they'd given to the charity hosting the function, and weren't they just lovely, caring and honest people to give away so much to the poor so they could stay under a certain tax bracket? It was a bunch of crap, and Ginny still didn't know why she'd let Luna drag her to this damn party anyway. She would have had far more fun curled up in front of her fireplace doing the latest puzzle in _The Quibbler_.

"So why are you here?" Ginny muttered, turning her back on the party once more.

"My company made a quarter of a million Galleons in profit this year, and the charity hoped we would spend some of it on them," Pansy said with a slight smirk. "Unfortunately for the charity, no one told them that Slytherins don't like parting with their money."

"So you haven't donated anything then?" Ginny asked, somewhat surprised, despite her own thoughts about this whole thing. She'd even donated a Galleon to the cause (and was most likely paying some kid's Hogwarts tuition with the amount she was now spending at the bar).

"Oh, about a hundred Galleons," she replied off-handedly. "It's small change considering what they thought we'd spend, but it's more than most people have given."

Ginny thought about her single Galleon donation and just nodded a bit weakly.

"So what about you then? Why are you here?" Pansy asked.

"Luna thinks I don't get out enough. _The Quibbler_ made some money, and she was invited as the Head Editor. I'm here as her plus one since Rolf is still hunting some sort of thing in the Amazon," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Then I'm honoured to be in your presence this evening," Pansy said, smirking outright. "So where is Lovegood anyway?"

"Not too sure; look for the Christmas tree hat."

"The what? Oh, wait, there she is. She's certainly a very festive person," Pansy commented, seeing the large Christmas tree, complete with baubles and flashing lights, adorning Luna's head.

"That's one way to describe her," Ginny said, grinning as she spied Luna's hat.

Pansy just nodded, taking the drink the bartender returned with. She sipped at the cocktail, licking her lips at the sweet taste. _Almost better than sex_, she thought with a grin.

"Do you need a moment alone with your drink?" Ginny asked, snickering.

"I'd need as much time as you'd need with your bottle of wine," Pansy replied, toasting her and sipping again.

"Uh huh," she said a little dazedly, her eyes glued to Pansy's tongue as it flicked out to catch stray specks of granulated sugar.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you later, Ginevra. Have a good night," Pansy said, stepping back into the party and continuing to mingle.

Ginny missed her presence almost immediately; it had been fun being snarky with someone else for a change. Most of her friends didn't really get her sense of humour. She sighed and turned back to her glass of wine; at least it wouldn't leave her alone. Mind you, she couldn't exactly talk to her wine, not in public, at least.

...

"You realise you're talking to a bottle of wine, don't you, Ginevra?" Pansy asked, frowning at her.

"I'm talking to Wine, that's it's name," Ginny said, barely holding back a giggle.

"You _named_ a wine bottle Wine? Dear gods, you're going to have the mother of all hangovers in the morning, you do realise that, don't you?"

"I don't care. At least I'll have some company," she muttered.

"What about Luna, or any of your other friends? Why not call them if you're that desperate for company?" Pansy asked.

She took the wine bottle from Ginny's limp hand and poured herself a generous amount. She couldn't let Ginevra drink any more, obviously, so this was for her own good.

"Rolf's coming back tomorrow, so Luna won't be available; Neville's got plans with his Gran and parents; Dennis is with his father in the Muggle world; and my family don't like it when I get drunk and randomly name my wine bottles."

"Uh-huh... So you have three friends and your family, and that's it?" Pansy asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. There's my colleagues, but I'm the youngest one there, and they all treat me like it. Probably doesn't help that I act it sometimes," Ginny added with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure naming your wine bottle either falls into that category or the _I'm too drunk to Apparate home on my own_ category. Maybe you'll be lucky and score both."

"Is that your way of trying to get in my robes?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side as she surveyed Pansy as critically as half a bottle of potent red wine would allow.

"I don't take advantage of drunk women, Ginevra. It was just an offer to get you home safe and sound without Splinching, that's all," Pansy said, turning to leave now that she had another drink in hand.

"All right then."

"What?"

"All right. Can you take me home, please?" Ginny added, doubting she'd be able to stand up straight, let alone Apparate.

"What, right now?"

Ginny nodded.

"Oh, fine. It's not like this party's keeping me entertained anyway," Pansy muttered, setting the glass of wine back on the bar. "I'll keep you steady while we walk to the cloak room. You've got your tag somewhere?"

"In my bag," Ginny said, opening her clutch to try and find the small slip of parchment that had her robe number written on it.

Pansy was surprisingly adept at keeping Ginny upright, and they both managed to get to the cloakroom without Ginny looking completely plastered. She smiled at the attendant a little dopily, presenting the slip of parchment to him as Pansy slid hers across the bench with a brief nod of thanks. They were robed in a matter of minutes (Pansy used a spell to do Ginny's buttons up - she neither had the time nor patience to do them up manually), and then they stepped outside together to Side-Apparate to Ginny's home.

The wards let Ginny through, and it was only because Pansy was holding onto her arm that she managed to get past as well.

"Bloody hell, Ginevra. Paranoid, much? Even the Malfoy Manor wards were never that strong," Pansy muttered.

Ginny snored loudly in response.

"Seriously? How the hell did you fall asleep mid-Apparate?" Pansy groaned, shaking her head at Ginny, who didn't reply.

Sighing, Pansy contemplated leaving her there, face down collapsed on her lounge, but she found she couldn't bring herself to Disapparate. Annoyingly, she'd felt a connection - thank the gods she wasn't saying this out loud, ever - to Ginny, especially after hearing that she didn't have the biggest group friends. Pansy had rarely hung out with people her own age, especially after Hogwarts and didn't have many friends she could rely on either. Muttering under her breath about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff traits, Pansy levitated Ginny through the apartment to what she presumed would be Ginny's bedroom.

No house-elf appeared, so Pansy came to the assumption that Ginny didn't actually have one (no self-respecting house-elf would ever leave an apartment in such a mess), and hoped like hell that she wouldn't land in Azkaban for her next actions. Pansy used two spells, one to remove Ginny's clothing, and the next to put her pyjamas on her immediately. She'd done the spells so quickly that Ginny was still wearing her stockings, but Pansy figured she'd survive one night wearing stockings. A third spell had Ginny's blanket covering her, and Pansy congratulated herself on a job well done.

She stepped out of Ginny's room to Disapparate, not wanting to wake her. Only, Pansy found that she couldn't go anywhere. The wards that had let her through were back at full strength and Pansy couldn't Disapparate out of Ginny's apartment.

"Oh, shit."

...

Ginny woke up with the mother of all hangovers. Her head was pounding, a mere sliver of light coming from her curtains felt like a spotlight from Death itself, and her stomach was making noises that she just did not like. Ginny carefully stood up, trying to remember how she'd come to be in her apartment. She didn't really remember leaving the party.

Stumbling her way into the bathroom with her eyes screwed shut, Ginny managed to find a sobering potion, and swallowed it down before her stomach brought the half-bottle of wine back up. Sighing gratefully when the sharpness to her senses seemed to fade, Ginny took the time to brush her teeth and wash out her mouth. She always forgot what an awful taste red wine left in her mouth the morning after.

Heading back to her bedroom, intending to sleep for a few days straight, Ginny stopped on hearing gentle snores coming from her lounge room. She tiptoed into her room, grabbed her wand, and made her way into the lounge room to confront whoever it was. Raising her wand high, a hex on her lips, Ginny stilled on seeing that it was Pansy. She was still dressed in the same outfit as the night before (come to think of it, how had she been changed into her pyjamas?), her arm curled up around a spare cushion.

Though Ginny wondered why Pansy was still here (now that her head was clearer, Ginny remembered leaving the party with her, both of them coming to her apartment), she decided not to wake Pansy up, and quietly made her way back to her bedroom to go back to asleep.

...

Pansy woke up feeling surprisingly well-rested considering she'd spent the night on a lounge. She sat up and stretched, yawning widely.

"Hey, you're awake," Ginny said, grinning at her from the kitchen entrance.

"It's a rather common occurrence, but if you're that impressed, I'll accept whatever worship you choose to provide," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Oh, shove off," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm making breakfast; would you like anything in particular?"

"Coffee would be nice; black, one sugar," she replied. "Uh, please," Pansy added quickly.

"That's it? At the risk of sounding like my mother, I've got to say that doesn't sound like a very healthy breakfast."

"It's not," she quipped, grinning.

"All right then, but just so you know, I've got bacon, eggs, toast, and mini sausages cooking. You're welcome to eat any of that with your boring black coffee," Ginny said, going back into the kitchen and returning moments later, levitating plates and holding a coffee mug.

It was all set down on the small dining table, and Pansy stood up to join her there, belatedly realising that she was still in her formal dress robes. These things cost a hundred Galleons, and she'd slept in them like they were some sort of common wear. Her designer may just kill her if he ever found out. She straightened out the creases the best she could and went to the dining table.

"I've got clothes you can borrow; I would hate anything to spill on those robes of yours. They probably cost you more than my monthly rent," Ginny said, eyeing off the purposely cut green robes a little nervously.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'd prefer it, actually. I have no desire to be hexed by the person that made those robes for a sauce stain or something," she said, leading Pansy to her bedroom. "Ignore the mess. Do you have a preference for the Cannons or Harpies?"

"Definitely Harpies. I would turn my wand on myself if I had to wear anything to do with the Chudley Cannons," Pansy said with a shudder.

"My brother's their Keeper, actually. Don't worry though, I feel the same way," Ginny said, laughing at Pansy's somewhat guilty expression. "Ah, here we go. Use whatever charms you need to fit into them," she added, glancing at Pansy's chest with a slightly envious grin.

"Uh, thanks," she replied, taking the bundle of clothes and waiting until Ginny had left to start getting undressed.

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to resist the urge to smack her head against the doorframe. _She'd just blatantly checked out Pansy's breasts, and then tried to pass it off as clothing advice! Like Pansy wouldn't know to do charms on her clothes if she had to! Could she be any more obvious, honestly?!_

"Are you all right, Ginevra?" Pansy asked, looking at her in concern.

Ginny pulled her head away from the doorframe and nodded quickly, her cheeks burning. "Fine. You look... wow, uh, really good," she said, finally noticing what Pansy was wearing.

Pansy tugged at the striped pants and slightly-tight Harpies shirt, trying hard not to blush as well. It had been a while since anyone had complimented her while she wasn't wearing make-up and high-end designer clothes.

"Thanks," she said, smiling briefly. "Now that you've mentioned all of that food, my stomach has decided that it's hungry," Pansy said, grinning.

"Better feed it then," Ginny said with a laugh, going into the kitchen to grab plates for them.

They were both silent as they served up breakfast (Ginny still didn't think Pansy was eating as much as she should, but tried very hard not to be like her mother and comment on it), Pansy thanking her for the food and then praising it highly after a few bites. Ginny went red again, shaking her head and saying it was nothing compared to her mother's cooking.

"Well, I've never tried your mother's cooking, but I think I can say it will definitely fail in comparison to yours," Pansy said, grinning.

Ginny just laughed again and kept eating her breakfast.

The dishes were in the sink, a lazy flick of Ginny's wand making them wash themselves, and they were both resting on the lounge.

"I cooked too much. Gods, if I turn out any more like my mother, I might as well go marry Harry like everyone expects."

"You're not interested in Potter?" Pansy asked in surprise; she was positive she remembered them dating back in Hogwarts (but then, she'd dated Draco for a short time as well, so who was she to throw stones?).

"No, not in the slightest. I've finally come to accept that there was a reason my bedroom walls were plastered with pictures of Gwenog Jones and the Weird Sisters. Back when they were still a witch-only band, that is," Ginny said with a snort.

"Mine weren't plastered, as such, but I did have posters of Gwenog Jones, and the _Witchez_," Pansy said, grinning.

"The band that spelled their name with a Z? Oh, they were awful!"

"The lead singer was cute," she said, shrugging and not at all offended by Ginny's laughter. She'd had much worse from her Slytherin friends over the years.

"Oh, what was their main hit? Something about charming hearts?"

"_Love charm number ten_," Pansy replied.

"Yeah, that's it! Do you still remember the words?" Ginny asked, grinning at her brightly as she sat up to face Pansy properly.

"It was years ago. I don't remember any of the words," she lied.

"Aw, fine... Great, that song's going to be stuck in my head all day now," she said, humming a few lines with a sour expression.

Pansy grinned, humming more of the song just to tease her.

"Oh, that's cruel," Ginny groaned, hitting her head on Pansy's shoulder and leaving it there.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll fall asleep on me and then I'll never be able to leave."

"Speaking of, why are you still here? I thought you would've dumped my drunk arse off and left as soon as possible," Ginny said, moving away reluctantly.

"I tried, but your wards wouldn't let me," Pansy said, grinning.

"Oh, fuck. I forgot about that. I usually set them that high around this time of the year so I don't get any unexpected visitors at random times of the day. The year I moved out, my mother Apparated here at five in the damn morning with my Christmas present. Of course, as I was tongue-deep in my very own Christmas present, the surprise didn't exactly end well. Gods, my mother's face was bloody hilarious though."

"Who... uh, who was your present?" Pansy asked, realising she'd already started the question and couldn't exactly back out now.

Ginny grinned at her. "A Muggle woman named Melody. We actually ended up dating for a year, but I didn't want to stay in the Muggle world, and I couldn't tell her I was a witch, so I broke it off with her. My dad was so disappointed; he'd just bought a new television."

"How on earth did you manage to date a Muggle for a whole year? Wasn't she suspicious that you didn't know about Muggle things?"

"Oh, yeah, a little. I told her I'd lived in the country and didn't have a lot of technology, and that seemed to appease her for a while. In the end, it became the basis for a lot of our arguments. She couldn't believe that someone as ... oh, how'd she put it?" Ginny trailed off, thinking back to one of their louder arguments. "_Someone as smart as you could be so dumb when it comes to the most basic things; even the Amish have a better understanding of technology and the world_. Of course, it didn't help that I had no idea who or what the Amish was."

"Uh, what is the Amish?" Pansy asked, frowning.

"Oh, a group of people from North America that live without technology and a lot of material possessions that most Muggles take for granted. They grow their own food, don't own cars, and for some reason I can't quite figure out, only ever seem to wear black clothing. I'm not sure if it's changed in the last few years; the book I read about them was already fairly old."

Pansy's frown deepened. "I'm not sure I understand your ex's comment. The Amish just sound like a large group of Squibs, honestly."

"Yeah, and look at how they're treated by wizards," Ginny pointed out. "Melody was basically calling me a freak, and just to make sure I understood, she actually did call me a freak a few times too."

"She doesn't sound like a very pleasant woman."

"No one's ex-girlfriend ever is," Ginny said, making herself laugh and shake her head. "Well, go on then. I've had my turn, what about you? You ever been caught with someone?"

Pansy winced. "I was fooling around with Daphne Greengrass for a while in my final year, and invited her back to Parkinson Manor when my parents were away on business. I was under her skirt, and as you say, tongue-deep, when my parents came home early. They refused to look at me, and immediately Side-Apparated Daphne home. The day after we'd been caught, Astoria announced her engagement to Draco, breaking off any ties I had with either family. My parents refused to talk to me for a month, by which time I'd had enough of their attitude, so I moved out of home and started working. Daph's still travelling the world, last I heard. I got a postcard from her a while back, she sounded happy."

"Geez, Pansy, that sucks... But what were you going to achieve by marrying Draco anyway?"

"Stability, I guess. Besides, everyone knows that Draco's off screwing Blaise; I wouldn't be surprised if Astoria had someone on the side as well, and they only have sex for a heir a few years down the track," Pansy said with a shrug.

"Pureblood marriages are weird," Ginny decided, shaking her head.

"Hey, you're one of the twenty-eight too."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That stupid pureblood list is one of the dumbest things to come out of the fourteenth century, even more so that people are still paying attention to it!"

"Couldn't agree more," Pansy said.

She grinned at Ginny, leaning in closer to her. Ginny's eyes closed as Pansy kissed her. She kissed her back gently, trying not to respond too eagerly and scare the hell out of her. A clock chimed loudly, and Ginny pulled away, her cheeks burning red.

"It's already ten o'clock. You've probably got a hundred things to do, and here I am making you talk about the past. I'll just change the ward settings, give me a minute," she said, hurrying to the entrance to adjust the settings on a white box on the wall.

Pansy sat up a little straighter, wondering if she'd done something wrong. _But why would Ginevra have kissed her back?_

"Right. Sorry, I'll get out of your way. Thanks for breakfast."

"Oh, shit. Pansy, wait a sec," Ginny said, coming back over to her quickly. "Sorry, I'm just... Melody was my first and last girlfriend, and it's been a long time since her. I couldn't stand the idea of you being a one-night stand. I've actually really enjoyed talking with you," she admitted.

"Who said I was offering a one-night stand?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

Ginny looked a little stunned, so Pansy pressed a heated kiss to her lips, then stepped back and Disapparated before she could respond. Feeling a little weak in the knees, Ginny fell back onto her lounge and decided not to move for the rest of the day.

...

A few hours later, Ginny was still on her lounge when an owl started tapping at the window. She stood up, her body protesting the movement, and opened the window. The owl wasn't a general post owl, but was someone's actual pet, that she could tell immediately just from seeing the well-groomed animal. She offered it a few treats, taking the envelope from the owl's beak gently, and grinned as the owl ate the offered treats eagerly. The owl sat on her windowsill as she broke open the seal on the envelope and read the letter inside.

"Pansy's inviting me on a date. Lunch tomorrow at the _Red Phoenix_. Bloody hell, how did she manage to get a table there this close to Christmas?" Ginny muttered. "Well, what do you think? Yes or no?" she asked the owl, looking over to where it was waiting for her response.

Ginny didn't receive an answer, but she hadn't exactly expected one either. Making a split decision, she answered back saying that she'd love to join Pansy for lunch. She watched the owl fly away with her response until she couldn't see the bird anymore. Ginny closed her window and rubbed her cold arms until she was warm again. Now she just had to find some clothes that would be suitable for a place like the _Red Phoenix_.

"This is going to take a while," Ginny muttered to herself, realising that she'd already worn her best dress to the party Luna had dragged her to.

Although, she might still have that little black dress somewhere in the back of her wardrobe. Ginny rolled up her sleeves, went to her bedroom, and started hunting through the mess of clothes her wardrobe had become. (Laundry would be so much easier if she'd just learnt the damn folding spell her mother had offered to teach her instead of being so stubborn.)

...

Pansy was surprisingly nervous as she waited for Ginevra to arrive. She had been so happy on receiving her answer about lunch that she'd done an actual dance, and scared the hell out of poor Venti; he'd flown off to the furthest perch in her office, watching her warily even after she'd stopped dancing. Pansy had actually prepared a mental list of topics to talk about in case she got too nervous to talk naturally. She saw Ginevra arrive and look around for her before going to the usher. He looked over to her and Pansy nodded, so he turned back with a smile and led her up to the table.

"Thanks, Ari," Pansy said to the usher with a brief nod of thanks.

"Not a problem, Ms. Parkinson. I will have your waiter come by in a few minutes' time. May I take your robe?" Ari asked Ginny.

She flushed slightly, wishing she'd taken it off already, and shrugged out of her robe, offering it to Ari, who smiled at her once more before leaving with her robe draped over his arm. Pansy couldn't help but stare at her, feeling very underdressed, despite her expensive shirt and pants.

Ginny had found her little black dress, paired it with a pair of red stockings, and her dark green dragon-hide boots that almost looked black. Her hair was long enough to plait, so she had it draped over her shoulder with a red bow at the end. _Christmas was just around the corner, so why not be a little festive?_

"Are you all right, Pansy?" she asked, seeing the wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Yes, fine, fine. You look... you look _amazing_, Ginevra," Pansy said, sipping at her water to try and ease her dry mouth.

"Thanks, you do too," Ginny replied, grinning.

All of the pre-thought topics of conversation fled Pansy's mind, and she had no idea what to say next. _Fuck, it had been too long since she'd done something like this_.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Hell, yes. Oh, thank the gods, I thought it was just me," Pansy said with a small laugh.

"So how are you? Besides nervous," she added, grinning.

"Yeah, not bad. I'm not as tired as I thought I would be, considering the time I woke up this morning. What about you?"

"Good, considering the time I was woken by my mother this morning. I forgot to change the ward settings back, and I think mum was just as surprised as I was when she arrived," Ginny said, laughing.

"Was there a reason for her Apparating over?" Pansy asked.

"Mum would say otherwise, but I really don't think so. She did bring cookies though, so that was nice."

"What kind?"

"Choc-chip fudge cookies. I swear, the plate's bigger than my head. I'm going to have to send them out as presents just to get rid of them," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"In that case, I offer my humble services to help you eat them."

"Fine by me. There's about 250 there. Maybe only 200 after the amount I ate last night," she admitted, grinning. "So if you want to send any out to your friends, be my guest. My mum won't care, so long as they're eaten."

The waiter stopped by to ask about their orders. Ginny went red, realising she hadn't even picked up the menu yet, but Pansy just asked him to come back in a few minutes' time. They slipped into silence as they looked at the menus, and Ginny's eyes almost fell out of her head at the exorbitant prices listed to each item.

"Is this stuff covered in gold or something?" she muttered, seeing an entrée listed at 21 Galleons - she could buy a unicorn horn at the Diagon Alley Apothecary for that price!

"Ignore the price; I am happy and willing to pay it," Pansy said, tapping her wand on Ginny's menu so the prices disappeared.

"Hey, put them back. I like knowing that a... whatever the hell this thing is... would've cost me 21 Galleons."

"Well, I don't. You'd be buying something according to its price rather than the meal itself, and that's never a good thing to do in a restaurant, Ginevra. Please, just order what you want to eat."

Ginny glared at Pansy half-heartedly, but reluctantly returned her gaze to the menu.

The waiter returned a few minutes later, taking their orders and leaving with the menus tucked under his arm.

"You know that wherever I take you on our next date is going to look so utterly cheap when compared to this?" Ginny muttered.

Pansy grinned. "So there's going to be a next date, is there?"

Ginny went bright red, and Pansy couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to make her blush.

"I really don't care where we go, or how expensive - or inexpensive - it may be. I just enjoy the food here, that's all," Pansy promised. "If it was a local pub with burgers and chips, I'd still come here. I care about the quality of the food more than the establishment."

"Don't say that too loud, I'm pretty sure they can still kick us out," Ginny said, grinning.

Pansy laughed and shook her head.

Their date came to an end almost two hours later, their meals finished (Ginny had to admit that it was nice not worrying about the price for once), and though they'd spent the entire time talking, not one of Pansy's pre-arranged topics had been brought up.

...

Pansy received an owl the next day, inviting her to dinner at a restaurant of Ginny's choosing (she promised to remove the prices from the menus beforehand). A cookie was included in the envelope, charmed not to ruin the parchment or envelope. Cursing softly under her breath, Pansy replied saying she already had plans with Draco and Blaise that night, but she was welcome to join them.

_One Gryffindor against three Slytherins? Do you mind if I bring Neville and Seamus with me to even up the odds?_

_Fine by me. I'll let Draco and Blaise know_, Pansy promised. _Oh, and if you can, bring some more of those cookies; it was delicious_.

Two firecalls and about ten taunts later, Pansy owled Ginevra to let her know that it was fine with Draco and Blaise as well, and she'd meet them outside of _Flourish and Blotts_ at 7pm.

_Great, now I just have to tell Neville and Seamus_, Ginny replied, and she could almost see the laughter in her writing.

Still, at 7 that night, Pansy arrived at _Flourish and Blotts_ to find Ginevra waiting with Neville and Seamus, the three of them huddled together in the cold weather. They seemed to be arguing about something, and Pansy held her wand as she went over, wondering if it had been a smart idea to arrive alone. Ginevra had worried about three snakes, but Pansy now had to worry about three lions.

"Please, Chudley Cannons are so **not** going to win the Quidditch League Cup this year! They won't even be in the top five teams!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Seamus.

"How can you say that? Your brother's on their team!"

"So? That doesn't mean they're magically going to be included in the finals of the League Cup! Holyhead Harpies are going to kick their arses across the Quidditch pitch, and you know it!"

"You agree with me, don't you, Nev? Cannons are going to win, right?" Seamus said.

"I'm sleeping with you, Seamus, so of course I'd agree with you... But I think Puddlemere United are going to win, and you're both crazy," Neville said, grinning.

"You realise that the Ballycastle Bats have been undefeated for the last twenty years?" Pansy said, sheathing her wand and coming up to them with a grin.

"Oh, don't tell me you barrack for the Bats, Pansy?" Ginny asked with a groan.

"Definitely not, I loathe their Butterbeer ads. I barrack for either the Harpies or Kestrals. I was just stating the facts," she replied, grinning broadly when Ginny hugged her in greeting.

"The Bats might be undefeated, but that doesn't mean they can't be beaten!" Seamus said.

"I told you we should have come earlier, Draco. They're talking Quidditch teams, and we've been missing out on all the fun," Blaise said, glaring.

They were all introduced, though everyone already knew each other from Hogwarts or reputation alone.

"And by the way, Montrose Magpies are the sure winners this year," he added, his glare slipping to a broad smirk.

"Don't listen to him, he's insane," Draco said, shaking his head. "It's obviously the Bats; they're not going to lose now."

"_Butterbeer's the drink for me, Barny the Fruitbat! I just go batty for Butterbeer!_" Seamus sang, laughing as they all cringed.

"You're evil, you know that?" Blaise muttered. "I like you," he added with a chuckle.

"I don't care if you like him, I'm going to kill him," Ginny growled. "You _know_ how much I hate that song!" she said, smacking Seamus on the arm.

He just laughed and started singing again, not stopping until they all threatened to hex him.

"Spoilsports. Now, where are we going for dinner? I'm starving," Seamus said, looking between them.

"We've got reservations down at a tapas place off the North end of Diagon Alley," Draco said, nodding in the direction of the restaurant.

"Lead the way," Seamus said with a funny little bow, grinning.

"Whoever leads pays, you know that, right?" Neville added, laughing.

"You're both evil!" Blaise said delightedly. "Draco, I'm leaving you for Seamus and Neville."

"Yeah, right," Draco said, tugging Blaise up to his side, keeping his hand firmly in his.

"How do you two get around the journalists, what with you married to Astoria and all?" Seamus asked curiously.

"I own The Daily Prophet, and am a large contributor to The Quibbler. Any other journalists can say what they want, but they don't matter," Draco said with a shrug.

"Besides, it's not exactly a rumour, and everyone knows Astoria's got a relationship on the side too. No one really cares what happens in other people's lives, so long as it doesn't affect their own," Blaise said, grinning.

"Yeah, tell my mother that," Ginny muttered, thinking of all the tabloids and gossip she read about daily. "Oh, speaking of, I brought some of her cookies."

"You can't bring them out yet, or I won't eat dinner," Pansy said, remembering the mouth-watering taste of her single cookie earlier in the day.

"You'll have to fight us for them first," Seamus said, poking her arm. He was grinning, but sounded a bit too serious for her liking.

"He's not kidding, Pansy. We'd have to challenge you to a duel for one of Mrs. Weasley's cookies," Neville said.

"If I am defeated, bury me with cookies," Seamus said dramatically.

"Oh, gods. How far away is the tapas place?" Ginny asked Draco, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"I'm not sure I want to go there anymore," Draco muttered. "Where are these cookies then?"

Ginny saw the sign for the tapas restaurant and ran ahead with Pansy, laughing as they all chased after them.

"They might just tackle us to the ground for these cookies, you know."

"Let them try. We can take them on," Ginny said, laughing still.

Pansy grinned, pulling her close to kiss her eagerly. Their faces were cold, but Ginny's mouth was warm, and Pansy was reluctant to pull away.

"I hope that's not where you're hiding the cookies, Gin," Seamus said in mock seriousness.

"Oh, shove off. Come on, I'm hungry," she muttered, her fingers threading with Pansy's as she tugged her into the restaurant.

Seamus just chuckled and they all traipsed in after them, brushing snow off their robes.

With Pansy sitting by her side, their hands still joined, Ginny found that she was glad that she'd let Luna drag her out to a party.

"Merry Christmas to all of us," Seamus said, laughing as he raised his Butterbeer in a toast. "I'd just like to say one thing... _Butterbeer's the drink for me, Barny the Fruitbat! I just go batty for Butterbeer!_"

Neville hexed his boyfriend with a Silencing Charm, but they still saw him singing, and then Draco started humming along. Blaise groaned, even as he tapped the song with him, and they all eventually sang the song, Seamus' voice joining in as Neville removed the hex with a laugh.

Pansy let go of Ginny's hand so she could wrap an arm around her shoulders, and moved closer to press a kiss to her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Ginevra."

"Merry Christmas, Pansy."

...

End of prompt.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to Dyk3ad3llic for the prompt!

...

This is the end of the Harry Potter prompts. Another fic will be posted with The Big Bang Theory prompt (Penny/Sheldon).

Have a merry Christmas and great holidays!


End file.
